Wandering the Opposite Direction
by Rouroken
Summary: Sequel to 'I ain't dead you know' Kenshin had wandered away many times, leaving Kaoru alone and worried. But how will Kenshin react when Kaoru leaves the dojo and of all places goes to Kyoto? And she ends fighting for her life as well as her friends!
1. Pathways from nowhere

Okay here's the thing you've been waiting for, the first chapter of the sequel! It was mean of me to leave you there I know, but I've been stuck in so many cliffhangers too. Oh well just read it, I hope you like it! Whether or not I continue is up to you.  
  
Chapter One: The engagement and reunion.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sano and Megumi screamed probably loud enough for all of Japan to hear. It was a few days later. Yahiko sadly nodded his head, not caring about their deathly pale faces at what they just heard.  
  
"So you're saying that the wanderer that looked like Jou-chan and the one that cooks well was really her?!?!?!?! She was never dead?!?!?!?!" Sano gasped. Megumi had stopped by not long after Kenshin had left. She totally freaked at this, and of course, who wouldn't, knowing that someone you loved that you thought died was alive and with you the whole time right? Yahiko had just explained why Kenshin left without telling anyone and why Kaoru disappeared as well. Sano couldn't believe he did this again! Neither could Megumi. She also couldn't believe Kaoru never said anything.  
  
"Kenshin said not to follow him, this is something he wants to do alone," Yahiko said as he did the laundry. For once he was willing to do the chores, as long as that meant he would get Kenshin and Kaoru back. Sano and Megumi didn't quite know what to make of this situation, but they felt bad about Yahiko having to look over the dojo himself.  
  
"Well if Ken-san won't let us come after him we might as well look after the dojo," Megumi suggested. Sano agreed. "Sounds reasonable." They earned a grateful look from the boy. "Arigato guys, I could use it."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Elsewhere Kenshin was making his way into Kyoto. He didn't rest much or anything, all he could think about was Kaoru. 'She is still alive, she's been with me the whole time and I didn't even realize it. Why?' He couldn't help the wetness filling his eyes. He wanted to see her again more than anything, to hold her and never let go. He was nearing Kyoto. 'Maybe I should ask Misao-dono and Aoshi to help me find her.' Kenshin thought. 'Demo, they don't know do they?' He sighed as he walked through the streets. 'Maybe I'll run into her here. Oh Kaoru where are you? I miss you so much!' he yelled in his head, unaware he had walked right passed a female wanderer with raven black hair.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile unaware of who had just past her, Kaoru wandered through Kyoto not knowing where else to go. 'What am I going to do now?' She thought. She wondered what Kenshin and the others were doing, how Kenshin must have reacted to her letter. 'He must hate me now.' She thought her head going down. One bad thing about that is you can't see where you are going.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Kaoru rubbed her head as she sat up. "Gomen-!!!" her mouth dropped. "Nasai." Aoshi kept his face calm but his eyes gave away the fact he couldn't believe his eyes. "K-Kamiya-san." Kaoru gaped. "How did you know it was me?" Aoshi helped her up. "I can by your ki and that wound right there," he said pointing to it. "So you weren't dead after all, Misao will be happy to hear that." Kaoru smiled. "Misao, do you know where she is?"  
  
"I'll take you to Okina's. Misao and I are the only ones since Okina and the others are on a trip, they won't be back for a while." He told her as they walked to Misao's place together. "Misao hasn't been the same since your so called death." Kaoru felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll talk to her." Aoshi nodded. "I will explain to her this situation before she sees you," he said. Kaoru then noticed something. "Hey Aoshi, you're talking more now. So How long have you been with Misao?" Kaoru asked. Aoshi solemnly replied, "Actually we are engaged to be married in about three months." Kaoru stopped and gasped. "You are?! That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Aoshi's face broke into the least bit of a smile. "Well we're hear. Just wait for a minute. Oh, and out of curiosity how come you are here and not at home?" Kaoru's happy features dropped. "Actually I've become a wanderer, I've been wandering around for a while now. Demo, don't ask me why, I'd rather not say." Aoshi nodded his head. "Very well, wait here." As Kaoru waited she heard screams and a "NANI?!" And next thing she knew, Misao burst out of the house.  
  
"KAORU-CHAN!!!" she exclaimed running right into her and bear hugging her hard. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" Kaoru returned the hug. "I missed you too Misao, I heard about your engagement, congratulations!" Misao let go of her and blushed. "Oh, uh, arigato. So Aoshi-sama told you did he?" she laughed looking at him. "Misao what did I say about the '-sama' thing?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Gomen Aoshi!" Kaoru shook her head. Things have changed, and in a good way. "So why are you here Kaoru, Himura must be really happy to hear you're okay," Misao said as they drank their tea. Aoshi left for a walk. Kaoru sighed sadly. "Actually, Kenshin doesn't know I'm alive." Misao nearly choked. "WHAT?! How come?!" Kaoru told her about how she had become a wanderer, about her changing her name to Sakura and running into Kenshin. She told her about how she had stayed at the dojo and about Kenshin sleeping in her room and how Kenshin had fallen in love with her in disguise. "I can't bear facing him now," Kaoru sighed setting her cup down. "He hatse me." Misao shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Well I don't-"  
  
"Misao, I've already set up a room for Kaoru, can you set up another, Kenshin asked if he could stay over, he'll be here soon." Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin?!?!?!" Misao smiled. "Alright, see Kaoru I-Kaoru?!" Misao saw Kaoru grab her sword and cape and take off running. "Kaoru where are you going?!"  
  
"I have to leave, I can't let him find me!" Kaoru cried rushing out. Misao chased after her. "Demo, Kaoru!!!!!" Aoshi watched Misao sprint after her. "I guess I'll set up a room then," he said to himself and went inside.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru wait!" Misao was having a hard time keeping up with her. 'She gotten faster from all the wandering.' She thought. 'I'm losing her!' "Kao- oof!"  
  
"Orooo!!!" she suddenly bumped into none other than Kenshin. "Misao-dono, gomen, where are you going in such a hurry?" Misao got up. "Gomen Kenshin I- oh no!!!" she cried looking around. Kenshin was confused to no ends. "What?" Without think Misao blurted out, "Great now she's gone! KAORU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-!!!!"  
  
"What did you just say?!?!?!?!" Misao quickly covered her mouth. Kenshin stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Even though he was smiling tears were coming out of his eyes. "Did you say Kaoru? Where is she do you know where she is I have to see her!" Misao stared at him in disbelief. 'Himura is....crying. Could it be he is looking for her?' She could see the tears falling from his hopeful eyes. It was evident he had been looking for her and that he missed her. 'He want to see her...really bad.'  
  
***********************************************  
  
Okay there's the beginning of the sequel. So what do you think will happen, Kaoru's run off! Kenshin's here to find her! But will he? Anyway thank you for reading and review please! 


	2. Repeating itself

Okay people next stop chapter two! Now pretty soon I will be unable to update for awhile. School is going to start soon and with that coming up I will only have access to the computer to do things like this on weekends and vacations. So I apologize in advance for being a slowpoke. Just enjoy the chappie! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: A repeat of history, yet slightly different.  
  
Misao looked into Kenshin's tear filled eyes. "Tell me, have you seen Kaoru? Onegai I have to see her!" Misao tried to pry his hands off her shoulders. "Hey take it easy Himura!" she said getting up and dusting herself off Kenshin doing the same having let go. "Gomen Misao-dono, I was just excited, because apparently it seems Kaoru had been here and I was hoping you could tell me where she is."  
  
"Just come to the house and we'll talk," Misao said heading for it. Kenshin looked around the crowd one last time before heading in. Once they were all sitting in the room Aoshi brought some tea out for them to drink. Kenshin didn't drink much as anyone would've figured. "Well Himura," Misao started. He looked up. "Hai?"  
  
"To tell you the truth you just missed her." Kenshin gave a sad sigh. "Sou ka."  
  
"You see Kaoru had stop by here not too long ago because she ran into Aoshi, and she was going to stay here demo, when she heard you were coming here she freaked and ran off," Misao explained. Kenshin's head went down. "She's probably mad at me for what happened a few days ago." he sighed. Misao shook her head.  
  
"I know about that, she told me everything. Demo, you've got it all wrong." Kenshin looked at her. "Kaoru-chan left because she's guilty-stricken. Because she is mad at herself for not telling you and everyone else the truth sooner. When you fell in love with her as another person, she felt ashamed because you loved someone who didn't even exist and when you would eventually find out it would hurt badly. She just can't bear to look at you now knowing that would happen, how much hurt she would cause you. She feels worthless and that she should just remain a wanderer. Just like you once did. She feels unworthy, that she doesn't deserve you, that you must not love her now, that all she will ever bring you is pain." Kenshin's eyes went wide.  
  
"Demo, it's not like that at all! Why does she.how can that..!" Misao looked serious now. "To tell you the truth I think you sort of deserve this." Kenshin's head jerked up. "Nani? I don't understand."  
  
"This is exactly how Kaoru felt when you always put yourself down, you pushed yourself away from her. She feels bad about what she did and that she should just leave and not burden or cause you and everyone else pain." "Demo, I don't care about that! She should know that by now!" Kenshin cried. Misao shook her head.  
  
"Doesn't that sound familiar to you?" Kenshin looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She had never cared about your past demo you kept pushing yourself away. You left and wandered away because you thought you would just bring her pain. But the only time you truly bring her pain was when you left her and when you put yourself down and hide yourself from her just like she is doing now, because you felt you didn't deserve her. You're going through what she had to go through when you left her all that time. And yet here you are wondering why she is doing this, you should know Himura! You did the exact same thing and you knew she was never the same after that!" Now Kenshin felt guilty. He understood now, that he had caused her this much pain when he left. This was what Kaoru had to go through when he left her. He was never strong for her and yet she always was strong and believed in him. And she never stopped loving him, even now.  
  
"Kaoru...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, technically to no one. Misao stood up. "However, that doesn't mean you can't go after her. She was stubborn and came after you, so I don't see any reason why you can't." Kenshin looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Me and everyone else from the Oniwabaan Group will help you look for her." Kenshin smiled now for real. "Arigato." 'Kaoru...I know now...and I will find you and bring you home....just like you did...and this time....I'll stay strong for you...'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Sakura?" Sayo asked when she saw Kaoru appear at the doorway. Kaoru smiled. "Hai it's me." Sayo went up to her and examined her. "You look different. What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I said I was a wanderer. Demo actually someone is here and I don't want him to find me, I can't tell you why just...I can't bear to see him!" Kaoru cried. Sayo put a hand on her shoulder. "Shhhh it's alright you don't have to tell me. You can stay here if you wish." Kaoru calmed down and smiled. "Arigato." Sayo nodded.  
  
"Oh Sayo, I just figured you should know.." Sayo turned from going to the kitchen and looked at her. "Nani yo?"  
  
"My real name is Kaoru Kamiya." Sayo smiled. That's a nice name, demo how come you were using a different one?" Kaoru sweat dropped. "It's a long story." Sayo giggled. "Sou ka, well just stay here and make yourself comfortable. I'll get us some tea, is that alright?" Kaoru nodded. "Hai, arigato Sayo." She smiled and went into the kitchen. Kaoru went to gaze out the window. 'Why did Kenshin come here? Maybe he's going to visit Tomoe's grave or something.' She hung her head. 'Kenshin...I never expected that to happen, I should've just told you the truth...' When Sayo had come back with the tea and they had settled down she asked her ,"So why did you disguise your real identity anyway?" Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Well you see, I lived with these people, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano. We were all grocery shopping but we ran into trouble with some guys with guns. Kenshin managed to fight them off but one of them managed to shoot a stray bullet that he didn't notice so I ran and pushed him out of the way and-"  
  
"You took the hit." Say finished. Kaoru nodded. "Demo, why did you have to hide yourself? I still don't understand." Kaoru continued. "Well I don't really remember anything after that except for I had to escape from my own grave. I almost suffocated back there."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sayo asked. Kaoru shook her head. "You were really buried alive?!"  
  
"Well they thought I was dead so they buried me, I disguised myself for the time being until I felt it was the right time to tell everyone, especially Kenshin. Demo it didn't turn out as I had hoped." Sayo added something in. "This Kenshin. Are you in love with him?" Kaoru blushed but admitted that she was. "He's here demo, I don't want him to see me. I can't bear to look at him anymore." Kaoru said sadly.  
  
"Why is that?" Sayo asked sympathetically. Kaoru held back tears. "I kept the truth from him for too long. Before I knew it, Kenshin had fallen in love with me when I was Sakura." Sayo gasped. "You're NOT serious!" Kaoru nodded. "I just couldn't take it so I wrote him a letter confessing the true and that I still loved him. But I had left. I just couldn't take it anymore. I kept the truth from him all that time because I thought it was too soon and it would hurt too much. Demo, I ended up hurting him even more now...." Kaoru couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Sayo hugged her hoping it would do some comfort. "I'm very sorry to hear this." Kaoru smiled. "Daijobou, you don't have to worry about this."  
  
"I really don't think that Kenshin hates you. In fact I think he's here looking for you because he misses you," Sayo said. Kaoru looked up with teary eyes. "Are you sure about that?" Sayo nodded. Kaoru still seemed uncertain. "I don't know, he may be able to forgive me but I can't forgive myself. I still need time." Sayo nodded understandingly. "I won't interfere."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"How do you think they're doing?" Megumi asked Sano. They were both sitting on the porch that night oblivious to Yahiko spying on them. They thought he had already gone to sleep. Sano draped his arm over her. "Don't worry kitsune, I'm sure he and Jou-chan are doing fine, so let's just wait for them to come back ne?"  
  
Megumi leaned her head on his shoulder. "Aa, you're right." "You know," Sano started. "It's hard to believe that we used to fight all the time don't you think?" Megumi chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of miss it." Sano gave her a sly grin. "Is that so?" He quickly started a major tickle attack on her. "SANOOOO!!!!" Yahiko managed to get to his room before doubling up in laughter. Sano and Megumi ended up falling asleep on the porch. Yahiko was wondering how it would be like if he and Tsubame were like that. He blushed wildly. 'Why am I thinking about that?! I only like her as a friend....or do I?'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Next morning Kaoru woke up to help Sayo clean her house. "It was nice of you to let me stay here, demo I think I should be able to find a place to stay," Kaoru reasoned. Sayo shook her head. "No really it's alright." Kaoru shook her head again. "No really-"  
  
"You can stay with me Kaoru," came a voice. Kaoru and Sayo turned around. Kaoru gasped "You?!"  
  
"Surprised to see me? As I was saying you can stay with me, in fact I would like to spar with you, I want to know what your style is like." Kaoru sweat dropped but figured Kenshin wouldn't find her if she did. "Oh alright then."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Where do you think we should start looking Himura?" Misao asked once they got outside. Aoshi was to stay at the house if Kaoru should come back. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I was hoping you would have an idea of where to look." Misao thought. We had better check the inns first, she could be staying there." And of course, they had to stop at Sayo's first.  
  
"What?" Kaoru?" Sayo asked. Misao nodded. "Yeah she has long black hair that she normally wears in a ponytail tied by a ribbon and she has a sword too." Misao did her best to describe her. "Oh yeah she was here not too long ago. Demo, some guy in a huge white cape came and took her some time ago." Kenshin's eyes went wide. "White cape?"  
  
"Yeah," Sayo said. "His hair sort of looks like yours." She pointed to Kenshin. Kenshin gasped. 'Masaka...could it be....' he took off for the forest. "Himura wait up!!!" Misao shouted chasing after him. Sayo sweat dropped. "Was it something I said? Oh well." She didn't realize she blew Kaoru's cover.  
  
"Himura what is going on?!" Misao asked struggling to keep up with him. "I think I know where Kaoru is!" They stopped to hear swords clashing. "Oro?" They followed the sounds.  
  
"Wow you ain't bad at all." Came a deep voice. Kenshin froze. "Oh no, not him." He grumbled. Misao recognized it too. "Oh...that guy..." They were interrupted soon after. "I'm surprised you didn't beat me. Are you sure you're not going easy on me?" Kenshin gasped. "That sounded like-!!!" Misao nodded. "I know that voice anywhere!" they both took into a run and stopped behind some trees as not to be seen. Their eyes almost popped out at the sight that welcomed them. "Shishou is fighting with Kaoru?!?!?!" Misao shushed him. "Keep it down..."  
  
"Alright you, I was going easy but I won't this time!" he charged at her. Kaoru quickly dodged the attack and countered it. But Hiko blocked it. Yes, the guy that asked Kaoru to stay at his house and spar with her was Hiko, Kenshin's master or 'shishou'. He forced Kaoru back and she hit the rock wall. Kenshin was about to make a run for it. "Kao-!!!" Misao covered his mouth. "Shhhh! You want us to get killed?!" Misao whispered. Kenshin was forced to stay put. He really felt like killing the guy. They watched as Kaoru got up.  
  
"Nice one Hiko." Hiko laughed. "Alright here I COME!!!" Kaoru concentrated with everything she had and acted quickly. Once he was about to strike she noticed his arm always moved slightly. Using that fraction of time she did a backwards flip over him and countered. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kaze- Sakuseigijutsu!!!" she hit him good. Hiko got up rather groggily and smirked. "Well I must say I am impressed. Too bad my baka-deshi wasn't here to see this." Kaoru smiled just a little but her head went down. Hiko went up to her. "Doushite?" Kaoru felt her eyes water up. "It's...it's nothing."  
  
"Maa maa come now you can tell me," Hiko soothed. All of a sudden he got an evil glint in his eye and he tightly hugged Kaoru. Hiko hugged her. Kaoru gasped. "H-Hiko what are you doing?! D-Dame yo!!!!" Kenshin couldn't take it. He took off running Misao trying to get in front of him. "Himura!!!!"  
  
"SHISHOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kenshin growled. Shishou looked at him amusingly letting her go. "I thought you were here." Kaoru turned around surprised. "Misao-chan? And...." her eyes widened. "K...Ken...shin..." that was all she said before she fainted from exhaustion and from the fight. Kenshin broke into a run and caught her before hitting the ground. "Koishii!!!!!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
No don't hurt me! *dodges food and whatever else you all want to throw at me* I know it was a bad place but come on! At least I updated this much right? Alright I'm sorry I am very evil. But thanks for reading and please review! Unless you're too angry. ^_^ 


	3. Blinded

Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay I've got chappie 3 up and ready now, hope you like it! It's a bit of a spoiler for the last arc though so you were warned. Anyways next chapter is up!  
  
Chapter three: Lost in Darkness  
  
Kaoru spun around in response to the noise. "Misao-chan?! And-!!!" her eyes widened at the sight before her. "K-Kenshin..." that was all she was able to say before she fainted exhausted from the fight, and from shock. Kenshin broke into a run and caught her before she hit the ground. "Koishii!!!!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kenshin stayed by Kaoru who was on the futon holding her hand. He had finally found her, but the look in her eyes when she saw him. He couldn't make it out. Was it pain? Hurt? Was she happy to see him or not? Kenshin couldn't tell, it could be mixed emotions. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Misao sat near the fireplace drink tea a few feet away from Hiko who was drinking his sake, nothing new there.  
  
"What caused Kaoru to pass out like that?" Misao wondered aloud. Hiko took another gulp. "It was probably exhaustion from the fight or shock from seeing you two. Maybe both I don't know." He smirked at Kenshin. "Looks like you weren't happy about me with your girl huh? I could easily tell you like this one by the way you yelled at me to take my hands off her, and let's not forget the little endearment you let slip, hehe." Kenshin was flustered but he still shot Hiko a death glare. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Anyhow it's getting late, there are some extra futons over in that corner, I suppose you guys can use them and decide where you are sleeping. I'm going to sleep next to the girl, it ought to be pretty cozy." As could've been expected, Kenshin did not like the idea at all. "Shishou I know what you are thinking! Don't even think about it I'm sleeping there!" he yelled. Hiko snickered Misao being quite amused by the whole thing. "What's wrong why can't I sleep there?" Kenshin snarled. "Don't play dumb with me! It's just..well I-I love her! And well..I wanted to be the one who..." he blushed. Hiko seemed satisfied, he loved annoying Kenshin. "I suppose that's a good enough reason." After everything was decided they hit the hay. Kaoru was sleeping closest to the fire and next to her was Kenshin, who was sleeping fairly close to her. Their futons touched. Hiko was about a foot away next to Kenshin. He didn't want him touching Kaoru in his sleep and Misao slept in a corner not wanting to be anywhere near the guys. Once everyone was sound asleep that was when Kaoru finally regained consciousness.  
  
"Where am I? It's so dark..." she sat up her eyes getting accustomed to the darkness. She found she was in Hiko's hut and they weren't alone. She found Kenshin on a separate futon but he was still very close to her. "Kenshin...." Why on earth did he come? Maybe it was because he wanted to train with Hiko, but then that didn't explain why Misao was with him. Kaoru just couldn't take it, not now. She had to get out of here, she needed to be alone. She felt she shouldn't be near Kenshin all she might do is cause problems. Slowly she got up and rolled up her futon, putting her blanket over Kenshin.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kenshin...." she whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek before picking up her pack and sword and slipping out the door. Unknown to her, Hiko had seen everything.  
  
That morning after Kenshin had awoken he turned and found Kaoru's futon rolled up and her blanket on him. "Ano, where is Kaoru?" he looked around but only found Hiko drinking his sake again and Misao still sleeping. "Shishou, where is Kaoru?"  
  
"She left late last night," was his answer. Kenshin was dumbstruck. "Why would she leave and why didn't you stop her? Something could've happened to her!" Kenshin said fearfully. Hiko shook his head. "I don't know why she left demo it must have been important. It wasn't my business to pry anything out of her so I let her go. Besides I've seen her fight. She's one heck of a good fighter so I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. Besides just between you and me, I saw her kiss you just before she left." Kenshin's eyes went wide before he became beet red. "Oro....Kaoru kissed me?" Hiko smirked. "Saw the whole thing." Kenshin smiled at the thought of Kaoru kissing him. But why did she sneak off last night? Was she running away from him? Just then a dagger crashed through the window glass flying everywhere. Misao jumped up and shrieked. "Wha-What's going on?!" Kenshin and Hiko rushed out Hiko staying close to Misao to make sure nothing happened. There were two people standing there and they didn't look friendly to say the least.  
  
"What do you want?" Kenshin asked them. One of them smirked. "You must be the Battousai. I didn't expect to find you here demo I don't want to mess with you at the moment. I heard that the Kamiya girl was staying here is that right?" Kenshin's glare hardened. What did these men want with Kaoru?  
  
"What do you want with her?" Kenshin asked almost demandingly. The man growled. "My name is Yashiitomo and this is my son Tsueng. I don't have any business with you and I don't see why I should waste my time answering your stupid questions. I'm basically just here for the girl so if you don't mind we would like to find her." Kenshin got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Kaoru isn't here right now and even if she was I wouldn't tell you where she is!" he hissed. Yashiitomo laughed. "All right then suite yourself. Tsueng go ahead and handle them, I'll see if I can find the girl anywhere." With that he was gone. Kenshin was about to go after him but Tsueng got in his way.  
  
"It you want to catch up with Otou-san you'll have to defeat me first!" Kenshin snarled. He didn't have time for this. Kaoru was in danger. Suddenly Hiko yelled to him. "Don't worry about this jerk I'll handle him! Go after the other guy!" Kenshin gave him a grateful look and dashed off leaving Tsueng very pissed and Misao confused. What did they want with Kaoru? It didn't sound like anything good.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru was far off walking down the empty forest clearing. She can't believe she kissed Kenshin. She brought a hand to her lips; it felt good for some reason even though...well forget it. Suddenly she felt she wasn't alone. Someone was stalking her she just knew it. She flicked her sword open from its sheath drawing it fast. "Who's there?" she asked. Slowly the man emerged from the bushes. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Yashiitomo?! What do you want now?!" he grinned. "I don't remember succeeding in killing you before because of your Battousai friend. But he won't be coming now so I might as well finish some business!" Kaoru growled. "If you did something to Kenshin I'll-!!" She was interrupted when he let loose an attack she had never seen him use. Unknown to her ever since they last fought him several years ago he had been training hard and had greatly improved with many new attacks. "RAIRYU-SEN!!!" Kaoru had no chance to react because she was sent flying. It was like being struck by an electric sword. It was horrible! Kenshin was some distance away so he wouldn't find her. Luckily someone did show up and fight him off. All Kaoru could see was black but she did recognize who's voice it was. "Soujiro?" she blacked out.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Back at his place Soujiro had tended to Kaoru's brief wounds. "I didn't think I'd find her here, I wonder what she was doing." He said to himself. He and Kaoru had been good friends for awhile but they rarely saw each other. Soujiro was glad that whatever attack that was didn't harm her body very much but sadly it did have it's affects on her. When Kaoru woke up she was shocked at what it had done to her.  
  
"It's alright you're safe now Kaoru-san, demo I suggest you stay here for awhile-"  
  
"I can't," Kaoru interrupted. "Even if I'm like this I can't risk anyone being with me. Soujiro arigato gonzaimasu demo I really need to be on my way it's dangerous for me to stay anywhere near innocent people. Yashiitomo's after me and I can't have him hurt others just to get to me." Soujiro tried to protest.  
  
"Demo Kaoru-san it's dangerous to wander around alone like this especially since you can't-!" "I know Sou-chan demo I still.." Soujiro didn't know what to do. "You know Kenshin has been looking for you, I said I would help him look for you so I should go see if I can find him and tell him I-"  
  
"Iie!!!" he looked at her surprisingly. "Doushite?" Kaoru supported herself with her sheathed sword as she walked feeling for the door. "I can find him myself if I need him demo don't tell him anything I should best try to make sure he doesn't find me or he could get involved with the situation and get himself hurt."  
  
"Demo what about yourself?" she smiled but didn't turn her head. "I'll be fine." With that she recklessly took off. "Kaoru-san!!" Soujiro would have tried to follow her but he knew she would never change her mind and she was good at losing him. He just hoped and prayed she would be safe.  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was still frantically looking for Kaoru. 'Oh gods I hope she is alright....' just then he saw a likeness of someone sitting against a tree in the forest clearing. As he got closer he realized who it was. "Kaoru!!!" he said running to her. She didn't bother to look up. She knew who it was. 'He found me...' She slowly stood up but her eyes remained hidden beneath her black bangs. She felt herself being encircled in an embrace, something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Thank kami you're alright, I was so worried about you!" Kenshin said burying his face in her hair. Kaoru was frozen too shocked to move. He worried about her? Doesn't he hate her? She hugged him back awkwardly but refused to look him in the eyes. They remained hidden beneath her bangs. "Kenshin you shouldn't stay with me or you might get hurt. Someone name Yashiitomo is after my life and if you interfere he will kill you." Kenshin's eyes flecked amber knowing now why that guy wanted her. He tightened his hold on her. "He'll have to get through me first." Kaoru shook her head. "You don't understand how dangerous he is Kenshin he's improved a great deal since I last fought him. Leave him to me I'm the one he wants." Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"I won't let him come near you. Do you want to get killed?" Kaoru sighed. "I know Kenshin that I probably won't survive demo I can fight well you saw me. I know Kenshin he's dangerous I ran into him today demo I don't want anyone else to get hurt for my sake. I know I have less chance of beating him than you now that I'm like this demo I have to do this. It'd be best if you stayed with Misao-chan or head back to Tokyo." Kenshin's eyes widened. "But why? And what do you mean now that you're like this?" Kaoru stiffened. Kenshin looked at her with concerned eyes. "And why aren't you looking at me anymore, you eyes have been cast downward the whole time." Involuntary tears seeped out of her eyes.  
  
"I can't look at you...not after this and not after what happened before. I shouldn't have lied to you." Kenshin hugged her tightly. "Shhhh it's alright I'm here. Don't blame yourself for that you did what you thought was best. Demo, I'm not going back I'm staying with you. I won't let Yashiitomo kill you." Kaoru slowly pulled away her eyes still hidden.  
  
"Kenshin I have to do this on my own. I'm no good to anyone now and all I ever did was cause pain for all of you, I'm just a burden-" "Kaoru don't say that about yourself! You aren't a burden and you never were!" He crushed her in a tight embrace. "Ever since you left I've missed you every moment you were gone. I don't know why you keep on avoiding me demo please don't do this on your own. You aren't useless you're very important to me!"  
  
"Kenshin.." was all Kaoru could say. Kenshin tried to tilt her head up but she turned away. "Why won't you look at me?"  
  
"I can't Kenshin I..I just can't!" Kenshin cupped her face and brought it towards his but she kept her eyes tightly shut. "Kaoru please look at me. You don't know how much I have wanted to see you again..." He gently kissed her on the lips surprising her. "Kenshin I'm afraid I can't look at you," she said after they had pulled away. "Why not?" he asked her. Slowly she opened her eyes as the tears came again. Kenshin gasped in shock and pain. Pain for Kaoru's sake. His forehead was against hers but he didn't pull away. Still, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm...I'm blind Kenshin..."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kaoru's blind?! What is going to happen? Thanks guys for reading and reviewing it really makes me happy. It was a bad place to stop but I can't help it, yes I know I'm very evil. Anyway thank you so much for the support! Please R/R!!! 


	4. Overcome

Okay chapter four here we go. Yes the Rairyu-Sen is similar to the one Shogo used to make Kenshin blind. Since you probably don't know who Yashiitomo is he's someone from Kaoru's past who never got back at her dad because of his death. He wants to see the end of the Kamiya line and because Kaoru is the only one left well yeah he wants to kill her. I kind of switched things around because considering I've seen the whole series Kenshin is always getting hurt and being mister show-off (in a nice way) so yeah in this story Kaoru knows how to kick butt! ^_^ Nevermind you will see later on.  
  
Chapter four: The past and I know it  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe what he just heard. Tears were steaming down his violet eyes as well as Kaoru's deep sapphire ones. "I'm...I'm blind Kenshin..." Kaoru collapsed in his arms sobbing onto his shoulder. He tried his best to comfort her by whispering soothing words to her. "I'm no good to anyone now, and Yashiitomo is only after me so there shouldn't be any reason for you to be involved in all this. I was hoping to find Yashiitomo and settle things with him alone even if I am like this at least no one else would get hurt." Kenshin draped his arm around he shoulder helping her back to Misao's house.  
  
"What caused you to become blind in the first place?" Kenshin asked. "Yashiitomo had somehow learned a dangerous attack called Rairyu-Sen that had damaged my eyes. It was like being hit by an electric rod and all I saw was this bright blue-yellow light and then everything went black after that," Kaoru answered. Kenshin's eyes hardened a little. 'So he's the one responsible for this.' He thought. He ought to make him pay for what he did to her. "Are we going back to Misao-chan's house?" Kaoru asked. "Hai," Kenshin answered as they neared the house. "Watch your step."  
  
"What happened to you?!" Misao asked seeing Kaoru's state. Kenshin answered sadly. "I'm afraid thanks to Yashiitomo Kaoru is now blind." Misao gasped. "WHAT?!" Kaoru shook her head. "Gomen, but it's true, Yashiitomo is after my life and I was attacked in the forest not too long ago." Misao was fuming. "That bastard is gonna pay BIG time!!!" She was stopped by Aoshi's hand on her shoulder. "Maa maa Misao. That isn't going to help at this time, so let's just try not to blow up ne?" Misao calmed down a little. "I suppose you are right."  
  
"Kamiya-san, why is this Yashiitomo after your life?" Aoshi asked Kaoru who was sitting next to Kenshin. Kaoru kept her head downcast seeing as there was no point in looking up. "He's hated my father for some time now, because my mother was his fiancée and ever since then when mother died he had tried to kill him off as well as everyone in our family. Demo, he died before he could try to and that left just me. So now he's out to kill me for revenge. He's tried to weaken my spirit before so it would be easier to get to me and almost succeeded but I remembered how my father always said to move on no matter what." Kenshin put his arm around her sympathetically. Misao grumbled. "That creep ought to be jailed for life, have you fought him before?"  
  
"Actually I have. He came and attempted to kill me while I was in a vulnerable state but I had managed to defeat him just barely. He said I was as stubborn and as much of a nuisance as Keisuke was," Kaoru said. Kenshin thought he almost saw her eyes glistening when she said that. "Who is this Keisuke?" Aoshi asked. Kaoru seemed hesitant to answer. "Yeah who is he?" Misao asked as well.  
  
"I have to admit I'm curious," Kenshin added. "Demo, if you don't want to say than that's fine as well we won't push it any farther." Misao and Aoshi nodded in agreement. "It's alright," Kaoru sighed. "Keisuke...he was my fiancé." Aoshi's mouth opened just a little bit, Misao was gaping, and even Kenshin was surprised. "Kaoru-chan you were supposed to get married?!" Misao screeched. Kaoru nodded. "We were and Yashiitomo knew that so he killed him in order to get to me because he knew how much he loved me and how much I loved him. When I heard Keisuke was killed I felt like dying. Yashiitomo used that to his advantage and was sure he would defeat me in battle but he was wrong. But now that he's gotten stronger and I have lost my sight I may not stand as good a chance this time." Kenshin could see the tears in her eyes that wouldn't fall and gently settled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Kaoru didn't refuse.  
  
"What do you mean 'this time', are you seriously going to fight him again regardless?!" Misao asked. Aoshi agreed. "Isn't that a little reckless? Not to mention dangerous." Kenshin looked at her through worried eyes. Even if she couldn't see she knew what their faces must look like. "I don't have any other choice. If I don't settle things with him he'll attack all of you and I won't be able to bear it." Kaoru closed her eyes tight to prevent the tears from coming. "Eventually I will go and settle things with him. It may cost my life but if that is what it takes I will accept it." Silence filled the room. Kaoru had pulled away from Kenshin and was now standing up. She smiled at all of them. "I need to rest right now I'm tired from what happened in the forest so you guys eat dinner without me. Oyasumi minna, oh thanks for the room guys." With that said she turned and felt her way towards her room. At least she knew her way around pretty good. Kenshin stared after her, shocked by what she had said. She was risking everything for their sake.  
  
"We should let her be for now Battousai. Just give her some time before you go to her," Aoshi said as they all headed into the room where the food was waiting. "Hai," Kenshin said not really paying attention to them. Dinner wasn't exactly the nicest thing, nobody really ate much. Unknown to them Kaoru had not really gone to her room. Rather, she was sitting against the wall of the hallway and she could hear them talking.  
  
"I can't believe her! Why would she go fight some crazy idiot knowing full well she may not survive?!" Misao screamed. Aoshi put an arm around her to help calm her, not that it would really work. "She knows this guy will attack us and especially Battousai if she doesn't go to him or show herself to him. So she is going." Misao shook her head. "She shouldn't she shouldn't! She's going to get herself killed!"  
  
"I won't let her." They both turned to Kenshin. "I told her I wasn't going to leave her side no matter what and I meant it. I have tried to stop her demo, it doesn't look like she will change her mind. It's no good trying to stop her."  
  
"Why not?! Why can't you stop her?" Misao protested. Kenshin sighed staring in the direction of Kaoru's room. "I know because she tried to stop me from doing something like this two years ago." Misao froze. "When you went to fight Shishio right?" Kenshin nodded. "No matter what she did I wasn't going to change my mind, and I know she won't either. I know it. Demo, if she won't change her mind I'm going with her. I want to be there to protect her with my life no matter what."  
  
"I do too!!!" Misao chimed. Kaoru felt tears prick her eyes. 'They are true friends. But I can't let them come with me and get involved in this. I have to leave as soon as I can.' She decided she had better now that they were distracted in a conversation. Picking up her sword she wrote a small note and left it in her room. Then she tiptoed past everyone doing her best not to bump into anything and stumbled out into the night. She never heard the last of the conversation between Kenshin and Misao.  
  
"You have strong feelings for her don't you?"  
  
"Hai, I love her so much. And I swore I wasn't going to let her go again."  
  
************************************************************  
  
KYAAAA!!!!! Short chapter!!!! Yes it was a bit short and sorry for the inconvenience. But please R/R all the same! I want to thank you for supporting me through this story you guys are the best! 


	5. It doesn't help

Chapter five up now! I can't say much so sorry. School is going to start this Monday so it will be a long time before I can update. Just thought I should warn you ahead of time. Okay chapter five here we come!  
  
You probably already know this but I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And why would I when the only one I can draw is Kaoru?  
  
Chapter Five: It doesn't help  
  
"So you guys all going to bed now?" Misao asked. Aoshi nodded but Kenshin hesitated. "What's with all the fidgeting Himura, got a spider up your pants or something?"  
  
"Ororororo!!!" Kenshin said falling over. "Iie, I was just hoping I could check on Kaoru before I go to bed." Misao snapped her fingers. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, wait here I'll go check and see if she is sleeping already." She went into the hallway towards Kaoru's room.  
  
"So what are you going to do if or when you check on Kaoru, what if she's asleep?" Kenshin looked nervously from side to side. "Ara, if she is sleeping then I won't bother her, demo if she is awake that probably means that something is wrong and if that is the case I would like to try and comfort her I guess."  
  
"Is that so," Aoshi said almost jokingly. Aoshi actually joked. "By the look on your face that doesn't seem to be all; is there something else that you aren't telling me?" Kenshin fell over again all flustered. "Oro! Eto, well I guess I...I'm just not used to sleeping in new places and I just...."  
  
"I get the point," Aoshi said not wanting to push the matter any further. Kenshin was already embarrassed as it is. Kenshin was about to say something when-  
  
"IYAAAA!!! KAORU-CHAN!!!" They heard Misao scream that out. Kenshin immediately worried and scared at the same time. "Kaoru!!!!" he cried rushing to her room Aoshi close behind. "Misao what happened, where is Kaoru?!" Kenshin asked looking around the bedroom. "What happened to her?!" Aoshi tried to calm Misao down as she cried into his shoulder. She pointed to a small note on the futon which was rolled up and unused. He saw the note.  
  
**Minna,  
  
By the time you're reading this I'll be gone. I know Yashiitomo's out looking for me and I've gone to find him. Onegai, don't follow me or try and look for me because you could get hurt. Just don't I would be able to bear it if anything happened to you. Arigatou for everything. Aoshi, Misao, good luck with your wedding. And tell Kenshin if he didn't read this that I love him for me. Take care guys**  
  
Kenshin fell to his knees the note held to his chest. Tears fell once again from his eyes. 'Iie..koishii...not again....' Misao went on crying into Aoshi's shoulder while he continued to comfort or try to comfort her. Kenshin shut his eyes tight. "That idiot...."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"A-Achoo!!!" Kaoru sneezed covering her mouth. She felt the heat of the sun which was rising high above the treetops. 'Better find a place to rest for awhile before I die in this heat.' It hadn't been very easy for her now that her sight was gone but she was able to manage. She had gone through hard training with her father and about half the time she was blindfolded so it wasn't exactly as hard as most would think. She trudged on sometimes feeling her way with the tip of her sheathed sword and luckily everyone kept their distance making it a bit easier not to bump into someone. But the bad thing about that was it made her easy to see.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Do you have any idea where she went? We've been searching for hours and there is still no sign of her," Misao said panting. The three of them were out searching for Kaoru, but they had no clue on where she went. "I really don't know where she would go but I'm going to look for her regardless."  
  
"I really don't think being reckless is going to help. Let's just take a break and ask a few people around here if they saw her. I'm getting tired."  
  
"I agree," Aoshi added. Kenshin looked at them anxiously. "We don't have time for that! Kaoru's blind! Anything could happen to her, we have to find her!" he yelled.  
  
"I know that demo Kaoru isn't here right now," Aoshi replied. Kenshin was getting frustrated as well as upset. "That's my POINT! We have to find her now!" Misao was getting worried. "Hey calm down Himura that isn't going to help. Just stay calm and let's just ask people around here I'm sure she will be fine there was no need to yell at Aoshi for it!" A tear fell from Kenshin's eye. Unable to hold it in any longer he unconsciously let his clenched fist go flying. "DON'T YOU BE TELLING ME TO F**KING CALM DOWN!!!" he screamed just as his fist got her square in the face.  
  
"Itai!!!"  
  
"Misao!!!"  
  
Kenshin realized what he did too late. Aoshi helped her up glaring at Kenshin. "You didn't have to do THAT!!!" Kenshin turned away. "H-Honto ni...gomen nasai..." he fell to his knees small sobs racking his body. Misao pulled away. "I'm alright Aoshi." She went up to Kenshin. "Doushite, what's the matter now?"  
  
"It's Kaoru, she almost died one other time because of me." Misao and Aoshi gasped. "Do you mean when she was shot?" Kenshin shook his head. "It happened a few years ago when Enishi had kidnapped her. When I was fighting him he kept provoking me, telling me all the things he did to her while I wasn't there. When he said he had been sleeping with her without her permission that was when I finally snapped."  
  
**********flashback***************  
  
"That's it prepare to die!!!"  
  
"Iie, KENSHIN!!!"  
  
************************************  
  
"I had lost control and became Battousai again," he continued. "In the middle of attacking him I had flipped the blade over." Their eyes widened.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kenshin raised the flipped blade getting ready to finish him off. Kaoru broke into a run towards him crying out. "Kenshin don't! Don't break your vow because of me! Onegai! Put down the sword!" She threw herself at him from behind trying to calm him down. "Onegai...put down your sword...there is no need for you to..."  
  
*SLASH*!  
  
Kaoru instantly stumbled backwards lifted a hand to her chest. A huge deep gash going from her shoulder all the way to her abdomen in a slant position was gushing freely with blood. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's...no, Battousai's cold amber eyes. "Kenshin..." She tried to reach out to him but he turned away. She slowly fell forward with a thud and then nothing more. He then punched himself in the face and his eyes grew violet again. Kenshin, he was back. But when he turned back he saw Kaoru's motionless form lying in a surrounding puddle of blood. His heart stopped and he looked at his sakabatou her blood dripping off the tip of the shimmering flipped blade. His eyes went back to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!!" he dropped the sword and ran over to her picking her up carefully like she was about to break. He found a pulse but it was awfully faint. Using his godlike speed he rushed to the nearest clinic.  
  
**************************************  
  
Misao was now covering her mouth and Aoshi was listening. Kenshin's face was tear-streaked. "They worked on her all night, she almost didn't make it. Demo, when she finally regained consciousness I was asked to go see her. When I came in she smiled at me, and she spoke. The first words out of her mouth were..." Kenshin covered his eyes.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kenshin sat next to her futon holding her hand which she had held out to him. "Kenshin....thank kami your back I was worried about you...arigatou for helping me, and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Kenshin looked over at them. "That's her, that was Kaoru. She never thinks...about herself. She didn't think about what she thought or about what I did, she never does!" Misao went up to him and put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "It was because she cares and because she knew it wasn't you who did it. It was because she loves you."  
  
"Even if it was Battousai he is part of me I should've been able to control him and protect Kaoru like I swore I would...that was what I was supposed to do! And yet I almost killed her instead and now I've lost her again she could be in danger right now!" Aoshi went up to him and they both helped Kenshin up. "Come on now, Kamiya didn't give up on you so you shouldn't either. That was all in the past and you know as well as she did. Let's just continue the search okay? We will find her," Aoshi said hoping it would get through his head. Misao smiled. 'Aoshi sure can talk a lot now.' Kenshin wiped his eyes and smiled. "You're right. Let's find her."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kaoru sat in a nearby clearing in the shade of a tree resting. 'I hope Kenshin and the others are doing alright. They're probably upset right now.' She rested her head in her arms. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they all hate me, I did leave them twice now.' She looked up at the sky. 'I won't be able to do much right now in this heat, I had better just rest.' All of a sudden she heard a faint rustle and a dagger flew in her direction at top speed. The sound of it hitting something was heard and then all was still.  
  
****************************************  
  
GAAAAAAH!!!! *runs away from angry mob* Somebody heeeeeeeeelp!!! Maniacs on the loose! *Panting* Well before I get stampeded to death I want to say thank you for reading and to please R/R! The next chapter will be up soon! *gets flattened by everyone* 


	6. Unshown spirit

Chapter six, it's here. School is starting tomorrow so this one will probably be put off until my next vacation or the weekend. If I ever have free time I will work on it so please be patient with me I'm going as fast as I can. Anyway enough with that and on with the story!  
  
Chapter six: Changing eyes  
  
Kaoru frowned glaring directly at the one who threw the dagger. Yashiitomo wasn't very happy with his aim. The dagger missed her just barely, about a quarter inch to be exact. Kaoru stood up and clicked open her sheathed sword. "If you want to finish this now go right on ahead. However you must not involve anyone else in this matter it is just between you and me." Yashiitomo laughed. "You're exactly the same, little miss goody two shoes. You are just like that Battousai bastard from before."  
  
"You leave Kenshin alone!!!" Kaoru yelled grasping the sword handle. "I'm the one you are to deal with. Neither Kenshin nor anyone else is of any concern in this matter."  
  
"Is that so? Well, fine then we finish this now!" Yashiitomo charged at her his sword ready. Kaoru closed her eyes and concentrated only on his ki. "There!" She quickly got out of his attack range. Yashiitomo chuckled. "Even though you are blind you can still sense my attacks, demo how long can you keep this up?" Kaoru got into a defense stance. "Ikaeri masu."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Uhn! She has to be here somewhere demo, just where is she we've been looking all day!" Misao grumbled when they all met back at the market area. "I haven't been able to find a trace of her either," Aoshi said. Kenshin sighed. "I wasn't able to find anything either, dakara, I'm not giving up!"  
  
"I'm with you all the way!" Misao cheered. Aoshi smiled. 'I've always liked her determination.' "Hayaku, we don't have much time right now."  
  
"Hai!" they both agreed. As they split up again Kenshin was getting worried, he couldn't point out where Kaoru could have gone. He was certain that she would have wandered deep in the forest but boy was he mistaken. 'Kaoru, hang on. Don't go and get yourself killed...onegai, suru..'  
  
"Mou, where could she have gone?" Misao mumbled. "Doesn't she know how worried Himura and the rest of us are?" She paused and looked around again. "I don't think she would go in the forest in her condition. Wakkata, what if she wants us to think that?" She shook her head. "Chigao desu, she wouldn't be that idiotic."  
  
*********************************  
  
"HAAAAA!!!" Kaoru was thrown to the ground for the third time and the third time again she got up. Yashiitomo huffed. "I figured as much that you wouldn't last long. I just wish I could've dealt with you sooner knowing how fun this would be. If it weren't for that stupid redhead swordsman interfering all the time, I should probably go finish him when I'm through here."  
  
"Uresai!!!!" Kaoru yelled swatting him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Her eyes had gone from blue to fiery red. "Don't you dare hurt Kenshin!!!"  
  
"Oh really now, and just what is a blind girl going to do about it? I don't know why you go through all this for someone who has taken so many lives. You are just as stubborn and as pathetic as him and Keisuke. I ought to get rid of all of you."  
  
"Ireze!!!!" Kaoru screamed. "Your fight is with me! I swear you lay a hand on them you will get it!!!" Yashiitomo laughed evilly and charged at her. "Oh really? Then let's see what you can do!!!" Kaoru quickly evaded most of his oncoming attacks and blocking a few. "Not bad," Yashiitomo snickered. "But try this, ITSUKADAREKA!!!" Kaoru was struck down hard deep cuts appearing all over her. "Now to end it!" 'I can't let him get at me this easily, if I let him win Kenshin and the others could be in trouble. I have to keep going!'  
  
"MAKINUKEMEN!!!" Kaoru yelled blocking the attack and countering it sending him flying. 'Now while I have the chance!' Kaoru thought positioning another attack. "MIYAMOTO RYU OUGI MUJINKEN!!!!" he crashed to the ground. Kaoru leaned on her sword for support, her eyes still glowing red. Yashiitomo sat up rather groggily. "Your eyes, they are like the Hitokiri Battousai's. "Those are eyes of a demon!" Yes, somehow Kaoru's own eyes had changed color do to being overwhelmed by anger. Just like Kenshin. Kaoru got her sword ready again. But the sound of whistling came into the air.  
  
"Cops!" Yashiitomo growled. "I can't fight them off like this. You may have won this time demo I will be back you can count on that!!!" With that he stumbled off and then broke into a run though not very steadily. Kaoru however was weakened by her wounds which still bled and blood loss. But....she had regained her sight, it was a bit blurry but she could still see. She stumbled into the town doing her best to cover herself with her cape so no one would see her blood soaked clothes and awful looking wounds. 'I have to....keep going...'  
  
*************************************  
  
"I'm getting worried," Misao said giving Kenshin a concerned glance. "It's almost been two days and we still haven't found her." Kenshin nodded. "I'm very worried too. I just hope she is okay." Aoshi hadn't said anything. Somehow he could sense something was very odd. "I suggest we head back home," he suddenly said. Kenshin and Misao stopped and stared at him. "Nan de?"  
  
"Just trust me, let's go home." Misao gave him a confused look. "What for? I don't understand."  
  
"I have to admit I don't quite get it myself," Kenshin added. Aoshi shrugged his shoulders. "You guys do what you wish, I will head back." Misao watched him leave. "Himura, I think I'll follow him and see why he is doing this, I will help resume the search later." Kenshin nodded. "I will keep looking."  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Misao asked as they shut the gate and entered the house. Aoshi sat down quietly. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Misao shook her head. "I don't get you sometimes." He chuckled. "You don't have to. Now, just listen." She heard the creaking of the gate. "It must be Himura, I'll go meet him-"  
  
"It isn't Himura. Just go look." Misao stopped. "Huh?" he didn't answer so she just went outside to see who it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Take it easy I'm not stopping there. ^_^  
  
**********************************  
  
Kenshin felt discouraged as he headed home. 'Kaoru where are you? I need you!!!' He couldn't believe he hadn't found a trace of her during the whole time they were searching. Where was she? What could she be doing right now? "I suppose I should go check on Misao-dono and Aoshi and see what the whole thing was about." But as he opened the gate he saw Aoshi preparing a wet cloth and some warm water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aoshi didn't answer at first. "Well I'm-"  
  
"OH SHIT!!! AOSHI GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!!!! HAYAKU!!!!" Aoshi dropped whatever he was holding and rushed into the hallway. Kenshin was confused. "What is going on here?" Then he heard...  
  
"Help me here! She isn't breathing!!! KAORU'S NOT BREATHING!!!" Kenshin felt his heart stop. 'Oh god no...NO!!!'  
  
**********************************  
  
R/R please! Yes bad place but at least I didn't stop sooner right? Oh well if you want to get me for it uh...just don't read anymore. Haha lol!!! Okay I should stop being a lunatic so thank you so much for reading and for the reviews!!! 


	7. Unrequited

Okay chapter seven is ready! I suppose you were all waiting for it right? I want to thank all of you for supporting me through this, I don't have a lot of time left. Why am I saying that anyway? Hmmm. ^_^ Haha I can be pretty weird sometimes so just sit back and enjoy okay?  
  
Chapter three: All or not  
  
"Aoshi help!!!! She's not breathing, KAORU'S NOT BREATHING!!!" Kenshin felt his heart stop. 'Oh god no....NO!!!' Kenshin rushed madly down the hallway and into the room. His eyes grew wide with horror when he took on Kaoru's condition. There were deep open gashes all over her body and they were bleeding quite freely. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open just a bit. Blood dripped from there too. 'Who could've done this?'  
  
"There's no pulse! What do we do?!" Misao wailed. "Push down on her chest hard!" Aoshi instructed. Misao did as she was instructed for who knows how long with Kenshin sitting next to Kaoru gripping her hand. 'Come on Kaoru, breathe! Don't leave me please. Don't leave me alone...I need you....' "It's no use.." Misao sobbed. "She's dead.." Kenshin's heart constricted. 'No....Kaoru!!!!!'  
  
Kenshin jerked up suddenly. "W-where am I?"  
  
"Bout time you woke up," Soujiro said shaking his head. "You've been out for three hours now." Kenshin looked around. "Wha-what was going on? Where's Kaoru and Misao?!" he asked frantically. Soujiro seemed confused. "What are you talking about? You were passed out on the ground when I found you, that's all." Kenshin looked at him. 'So it was a dream....thank god.....' Soujiro stood up. "You know, you've been searching for a long time you know, why don't you go home and rest?" Kenshin thought for a moment. 'Well...I suppose I should go back for a little bit.' "Alright I'll go, arigatou for everything," Kenshin said stepping out the door. "Soujiro nodded. "Don't mention it." Kenshin continued on his way home. 'Kaoru, please be alright....'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Kaoru what happened, you can see no!!!" Misao asked when she regained consciousness. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-What? Where am I?" she asked sitting up. She looked around to see Misao looking at her with a surprised expression. "Misao-chan?"  
  
"K-Kaoru, your eyes!!!" she said gazing into them. "Why are they so red????" Now she remembered. "Oh, that. I don't remember much, all I remember was fighting Yashiitomo and when he said something about killing you all I snapped. Then the cops came and he ran off but he said my eyes were that of a demon and he ran. He's called me a demon ever since." Misao gasped. "D-Demon?!" Kaoru looked at her through her no longer blue but bright fiery red eyes. "Hai, I'm sorry if they scare you."  
  
"No, it's just it reminds me of something Okina told me," Misao said. "Something about red eyes."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Oi fox help!!!!!!" Sano screamed. "Get this kid off my head!!!!!!!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I AIN'T A KID!!!!!" Yahiko yelled again pulling his hair. Megumi shook her head. "You two don't ever give it a rest do you? Although this IS amusing.," she smirked. "Hey that's not funny!" Sano whined. "It hurts!" Megumi laughed. "Just knock it off already and let's go inside, I've made dinner." That got there attention. "You guys are such pigs, come on in already and DON'T SIT ON ME!!" she said particularly to Sano who just grumbled and followed them in.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"What about my eyes?" Kaoru asked. Misao scratched her head. "Well, it's hard to remember. It was something he told me about genetic DNA. Every few centuries someone is genetically born with a certain DNA."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. Misao continued. "Well, I'm talking about some people who end up having a small fraction of demon blood in them. Anyone can tell who has the demon blood....because their eyes are bright red." Kaoru gasped. "You mean....I'm part demon?!"  
  
"It's the only thing that explains why your blood is much darker than a normal human. You never noticed it unless you are wounded badly like when you showed up here. Plus you managed to survive such fatal wounds, not to mention that gunshot. Remember?" Misao explained. Kaoru thought. "Come to think of it, I shouldn't have been able to survive that kind of thing huh?" Misao nodded again. "You are stronger at times than you should be too you know, there's only one thing you don't possess that a demon does because you're not a full one."  
  
"What would that be?" Kaoru asked. "Immortality," she answered. "Oh yeah," Kaoru said. That, but I wouldn't want to be immortal anyway," she sighed. "That wouldn't be fun at all." Misao thought for a minute and she had to agree. I mean, once all your loved ones die what is there left? "You're right." Kaoru looked at her crimson eyes through the reflection of the water in the wood basin used to clean her wounds. "Although I don't know why they never showed until now."  
  
"It's probably because you've never unleashed it, but now that you have it now shows," Misao answered. Kaoru sighed. "How can Kenshin even love me, when I'm a monster?" Misao stared in amazement. "What are you talking about you aren't a monster! Just because you have SOME demon in you does not mean you aren't human too! Don't say that about yourself!"  
  
"Yes but suppose I lose it? I remember that anyone who does have demonic power and blood could be overwhelmed by it and he could get hurt," Kaoru said tears coming from her red eyes. "The last thing I want to do is hurt him." Misao rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru-chan, Himura loves you none the less. Knowing him he couldn't care less." Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, that's Kenshin for ya." Unknown to them Aoshi had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. 'I thought I sensed something in her ki...'  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Misao asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do about this," she said. "I shouldn't lie to him so I guess I should tell him, but he probably wouldn't love me then. Who would love a demon?" Misao grumbled again. "I told you!!! You know it!!!! He loves you!!!!"  
  
"I just don't want to see him hurt," Kaoru said. "I love him, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to him. And what about my strength. I'm dangerous to be around." Then it sparked to her. "Tell Kenshin that I'm okay if he comes home, I have to go look for Yashiitomo."  
  
"NANI?! But you just got here!!!! At least let Himura see you he's been looking for you all day!" Kaoru smiled. 'Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't want all his hard work wasted.' "Okay," she finally surrendered. "It wouldn't hurt, besides, I've missed him."  
  
******************************************************  
  
That's all for now. I suppose I am a total freak for making her like this right? Yes it's stupid but I couldn't resist so please forgive me! Waterflash, this was for you! Thanks so much! And thank you everyone else for your reviews! 


	8. It's worth it all

I finished chapter eight! Yay! Sorry had too much coffee lol. Anyway just enjoy it, I don't have a lot to say, sorry. Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me as do any of the others, though I wished they did. Don't sue me, I'm poor! Remember, this is for entertainment only and is not meant to be offensive in any way! Just enjoy it ne? It'll be short though so sorry.  
  
For Waterflash, heck the whole story is. I just hope she likes it, it was her birthday! ^_^ Sorry for embarrassing you if I did, just think of this story as your present and as thanks for always supporting me, you're a real friend!  
  
Chapter eight: It's worth it all  
  
"I'm still nervous,'' Kaoru contemplated. "What will he say?" Misao gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me ne? Himura is gonna be happy to see you, I know it!" Kaoru gave her a grateful smile. "Arigatou, I'm just a little nervous is all." 'I wonder what Kenshin will say, it kinda scares me. What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore?' "I should probably just go Misao. Besides, I still have to take care of Yashiitomo. It would be best I do this sooner than later."  
  
"Do you honestly think that's wise?" Misao asked doubtfully. "You still have some pretty serious wounds there. Aoshi said it was a wonder how you could've survived, even though we now know the reason," she said pointing out her eyes which revealed the demon side of her. Come to think of it Misao did have a point. After all, she still wasn't fully recovered. "I suppose I should hang around for a while," Kaoru surrendered. 'I couldn't hurt could it?' Misao heard Aoshi step in.  
  
"Misao, don't you remember?" he asked smiling. Misao jumped up. "Oh yeah! Suman Aoshi! Kaoru-chan do you think you will be okay for awhile?" she asked. By the look on her face, Kaoru didn't need to ask what they were up to. She knew. "Hai, enjoy yourselves." Seeing as they left Kaoru sighed and walked out to the back of the house where there was a grass clearing. 'I wonder what Kenshin is doing.' Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"Oro? No one's here." Kaoru stiffened. 'Kenshin...' This was it. She readied herself and step from behind the house and she heard Kenshin gasp. She looked directly at him and smiled. "Hi Kenshin," she said facing him. Kenshin made a mad dash for her. "Kaoru!" Kenshin pulled her into an embrace and hugged her hard. "I missed you...where'd you go? I was so worried..." Kaoru could feel tears dripping off onto her neck. "I'm sorry, but I'm happy to see you." She felt Kenshin pull away and look her in the eyes.  
  
"You...you can see me?" he asked hopefully. Kaoru gave him a smile. "Hai, I can. I'm glad I can see you again." Kenshin hugged her again. Maybe too hard. "Ow..."  
  
"Kaoru? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" Kaoru gave him a smile. "Iie, just some old injuries." That's when Kenshin noticed Kaoru's red eyes. "Kaoru...your eyes, why are they red?" Kaoru cast her head down. 'It's time...' Kaoru looked up at him again. "Let's go inside and I will explain that," she said quietly going in followed by a confused and concerned Kenshin. When they were both sitting in the living room she locked eyes with him again.  
  
"I suppose I should explain what's going on with me," she started. "What do you mean?" Kenshin asked dumbfounded by her statement. Kaoru folded her hands together nervously. "Kenshin, why do you put up with me?" Kenshin looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm dangerous to be around, and I could hurt you. I don't understand why you deal with that. I'm not worth it," she continued. Kenshin rested a hand on both of hers. "What are you talking about? Being with you isn't a burden to me, I love being with you because I love you." Kaoru smiled. "I love you too. And it was because of that that I kept pushing you away. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Kenshin pulled her onto his lap. "Don't...I want to be there with you especially when you are in danger...because I want to protect you..." Kaoru could feel his hold tighten.  
  
"Do you really want to be around a monster like me?" she asked. Kenshin turned her face to look at him. "You aren't a monster, why do you say that?" Kaoru touched his face. "Kenshin, I'm not completely human," she told him her red eyes glistening. "What?" Kenshin queried. Kaoru cast her head down once again. "My eyes changed because of the demon blood I have in me. There are people every once in a great while that have traces in their blood stream. If I were to lose control and let that arise, you could get hurt," Kaoru said tears falling. "I don't want to hurt you...I didn't think you would want to be around me because of that. I'm not worth it." Kenshin once again pulled her into a tight hug and pressed his lips on hers gently. "That doesn't matter, it's worth it. It's worth it all. I still love you and I always will. No matter what I will always stay by your side..." When Kenshin kissed her, Kaoru knew he meant it. And she kissed him back in response.  
  
********************************************************  
  
That's it for now. I tried to make it a little more waffy. Waterflash, I hope it was what you had in mind! ^_^ Till I post another chapter I'll see you later!!! Thank you for reading!!! 


	9. Let me keep my promise

Hi!!! I wrote another one I hope you all enjoy. I can't say much considering I wrote this while I was stuck in the hospital bed, but as long as I got this done I don't really care. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Chapter eight: Let me keep my promise  
  
"Ahem, well what have we here?" Misao taunted catching the two in an embrace. Somehow they didn't seem embarrassed like they normally did. "Oh, you guys are back. So how was your date?" Kaoru asked them. "Date?" Kenshin repeated. "You guys went on a date and left Kaoru by herself?" He didn't seem very happy about the whole thing. Kaoru saw what was coming. "Maa Kenshin, I told them it was okay. Besides I can look after myself," she reassured him. Kenshin knew there was no need, much less point in arguing any further.  
  
"How'd you know where we went?" Misao asked. They never told her where they were going in the first place. Kaoru could see she was inquisitive about it. "The look you two were giving each other and the one you gave me," Kaoru explained pointing out Misao, "said it all." Misao felt a blush coming while Aoshi just smiled lightly and headed off to his room. "W-Was I really that obvious?" Misao uttered. "Afraid so," Kaoru laughed. Kenshin seemed to be in his own little world. 'Date...sounds nice.' "Oi Kenshin?" Kaoru queried waving a hand in his face. "What's with you?"  
  
"Oro? Oh bezuni. Did you say something?" Kaoru shook her head. "Just wondering what you were thinking about that's all."  
  
"Guys, dinner will be ready in a bit okay?" Aoshi said appearing at the door. "Hai!" was everyone's reply. Kaoru caught Kenshin's attention as she got up to head for the door, picking up her bladeless katana on the way. 'Just in case...' "Where are you going?" Kenshin asked going to chase after her. 'She's not going to do what I think she is, is she?' Kaoru turned her head to face Kenshin and smiled. "I'm just going out for some fresh air. You can come if you want." Kenshin agreed and picked up his sword as well. Then they both headed out. "We'll be back Misao," Kenshin called out gaining a reply from her.  
  
They walked down a gentle river's edge not too deep in the forest where Kaoru sat down in the grass clearing under a large tree. Kenshin took a spot next to her. "You know Kenshin," Kaoru started, "Eventually I'll have to leave. That guy is still out there doing who knows what. I can't just sit here and do nothing about it knowing he wants me." Kenshin hid his eyes under his bangs. "I know that he's after you, demo, you're injured right now. You can't just recklessly go after him the way you are now."  
  
"Hai, I know that," Kaoru answered resting a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I will stay until I've healed completely. Demo, after that I must go." Kenshin draped his arms around her protectively. "Why can't you let me take care of this or protect you? Don't you know how much it hurts me to see you put your life on the line like that? It worries me when you keep fighting without even thinking about your own safety." Kaoru put a hand on his cheek, motioning for him to look at her. "Kenshin, someone once kept on fighting to protect me and the others no matter what condition he was in. I knew as much as I wanted him to stay, there was no stopping him. So I didn't and just waited everyday for him to return." Kenshin knew she was talking about him. Kaoru continued, "Just like you, I have another side to me that could endanger all of you. If I stay here for too long while Yashiitomo is after me, he could try to hurt you. And I'll get closer and closer to losing control." Kenshin knew she was right. He never stopped then, so she wouldn't stop now.  
  
"Kaoru, can you do something for me?" he asked. Kaoru didn't know what it was so she didn't know what to say. "What is it?" she finally asked back.  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
Kaoru's eyes got wide. "W-What?" Kenshin repeated. "Let me go with you. If you're that determined to fight him at least let me be there for you." Kaoru cast her eyes downward. "Kenshin...you're making this harder." She didn't want to involve him in this. There was no need. Yashiitomo wanted her and only her. Not him. "I don't want to involve anyone. Don't put yourself in danger if there isn't a need to. The whole reason I'm doing this is to protect everyone, most importantly you. You know how much I love you, Kenshin. You know how important you are to me. I have to do this. I'm the cause of it and it's a problem I have to deal with. I don't want you to die or get hurt because of something I've caused."  
  
"Do you really want me to suffer that much?" Kenshin asked, his voice low. Kaoru was surprised by his remark. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Do you?" he asked again. Kaoru didn't know what he was talking about. "Kenshin, what are you saying? I don't want you to come with me. You'll get hurt and be in danger. Even I could be a danger to you if I lose control and become a youkai-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Kenshin practically screamed grabbing Kaoru and holding her fiercely. Kaoru was shocked to say the least. "K-Kenshin..."  
  
"I don't care about the danger, I don't care about the youkai in you," he murmured. "I don't see any point in living if that means being separated from you. If you die, I will too. Don't you understand? You are the only reason I even want to live. Don't you know how much I love you?" Kaoru tried to speak but had no words to say. All she could do was hug him back and try to console him. "I promised you one time that I wouldn't leave your side ever. I want to keep that promise I made with you." His hold only tightened, it never loosened. Kaoru shed a few tears upon hearing this. 'He's so stubborn...'  
  
"Very well."  
  
Kenshin pulled back and stared at her. "Kaoru?" She gave him a small smile. "When the time comes...we will go together." Kenshin smiled back and gently kissed her. He would keep his promise...even if she hadn't let him. Thank kami she did.  
  
****************************************  
  
Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Tell me! Thank you for reading! ^^ 


	10. The Youkai Emerges

Hi! Long time no see ne? I want to explain why I haven't been around and updating. You see I did terrible on my last history test and my parents have grounded me for two months. JUST BECAUSE OF ONE TEST! IT WAS ONLY WORTH 24 POINTS TOO!!!! I got 10/24. So I get up really early and spend the rest of the night typing. But I can't get much done all the time. So I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Waterflash, I miss you a lot. I'm a little embarrassed because I started crying one night because I wanted to talk to you so badly; something bad happened. Why am I saying this? I miss all of you. I'm sorry if this confused you and made no sense...I guess that's what I get when I work on it all night, and I suppose I shouldn't have typed this thing right after that accident I had. ^^; Thanks Brittany for the review, I was very flattered. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own RK. Why would I? When I draw him, he looks creepy.  
  
Chapter ten: I haven't forgotten  
  
There was a rustling sound that caught Kenshin's and Kaoru's attention. Kaoru stiffened and her eyes hardened. "What's the matter?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru's gaze was glued in the direction the unwelcome noise came from. "It's him," she hissed touching the hilt of her katana. Sure enough, Yashiitomo emerged from the bushes. "Aha, here you are," he growled.  
  
************************  
  
"Yahiko, ca-what are you doing?" Sano asked watching Yahiko scramble about his room. "I'm leaving," he said flatly and continued to pack. Sano was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm heading to Kyoto," he explained. "I'm tired of sitting around here like a duck when Kenshin and Kaoru could be in trouble. I want to go and see them; they've been gone for two months now!"  
  
"Yahiko, we all wanna see them, but Kenshin specifically told us to stay here and watch the dojo until he comes back with Jou-chan."  
  
"I can't Sano! It's been too long for me!!!" Yahiko argued. "You're just being f*#%king impatient!" Sano yelled. "Use your head!!!"  
  
"I've had it! I'm going and that's final!!!"  
  
"I don't think so!!!"  
  
************************  
  
"I knew I'd find you eventually," Yashiitomo laughed. "You've been quite a handful, as much of a nuisance as that bastard Keisuke!" Kenshin saw Kaoru stiffen. "Don't talk about Keisuke like that!" Yashiitomo let out an evil laugh. "Who's gonna make me? You two were alike. A pain in the neck!" Kaoru started to weaken. "Just shut up..." This wasn't pleasing Kenshin. "It'd be one thing to have an obnoxious attitude as well as ruthless personality," he hissed, eyes glowing. "But when you play with someone's feelings, especially hers, that's when I get angry..."  
  
"Oooh I'm so scared," Yashiitomo laughed. Kaoru stepped in front of him. "Leave Kenshin alone, your fight is with me," she said venom dropping with each word. "Kaoru, I want to help-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call you if I need backup," Kaoru said giving him a reassuring smile. "I haven't forgotten our agreement. Don't worry, okay?" Kenshin nodded his eyes softening a little. "Be careful."  
  
"Are you going to keep chit-chatting or are we going to fight, this conversation is boring me," Yashiitomo growled drawing his sword. Kaoru turned away from Kenshin. "Have it your way."  
  
**********************************  
  
"What in the world is going on here???" Megumi asked coming out of nowhere. Sano turned around as did Yahiko. "This baka over here says he's going to leave and look for Kenshin and Jou-chan."  
  
"But, what about the dojo?" Megumi reasoned. "That's what I said!" Sano grumbled. "But he's so stubborn he'll get himself killed!"  
  
"Says who?!" Yahiko retorted.  
  
"Me that's who!" Sano shouted back.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Are too!"  
  
"Am not!!!"  
  
"Are t-!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Sano and Yahiko jumped upon hearing Megumi's outburst. "Arguing isn't going to solve this problem; now Yahiko, do you remember what Kenshin said?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I can't stand sitting here anymore while Kenshin and Kaoru are out doing who knows what!" Yahiko said slumping down against the wall of his room. "I feel useless right now."  
  
Trust me, you aren't, none of us are," Megumi said trying to calm him down. "We're doing what Kenshin wants us to do. He didn't tell you to stay here because he doesn't think we would be of any help, he left us here because he needs us to take care of this place. You understand?" Yahiko sighed, and smiled. "You're right, we'll all stay here and watch this place for him and Kaoru." Sano grinned. "You got it!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Kaoru stood panting in front of Yashiitomo. "What's the matter Kamiya, you weakening, just like your little friend?" he scoffed. Kaoru's eyes glowed red. "Shut up..."  
  
"Worry about this!!!!" he yelled getting ready for an attack. 'It's another Rairyu-Sen again.' Kaoru thought. "That isn't going to work on me again!!!!!!!!" she yelled blocking it. Yashiitomo grinned and countered the attack, getting Kaoru in the face. "You're losing your touch," he laughed. Kaoru wiped the blood from her face. 'That looked like Ryoku-Tetsou.' Kaoru thought. 'I was lucky that time, but next time I may really get hit.' Kaoru had a deep gash in a diagonal direction going from the left side of her head down between her eyes and all the way to her right cheek. "You got lucky this time, but now I'm going to kill you and you can join that weakling Keisuke in hell!!!" Kaoru stiffened. Kenshin was getting furious. 'That's it!' Kaoru heard shuffling behind her. "Kenshin?!"  
  
"AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!!!" Kaoru stood up horrified. "no don't use that!!!!" she yelled but it was too late. He was already on the attack. "KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
So how was it?  
  
Alright alright. Hold the note! I'll continue. ^_^  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin's attack was deflected and he was sent flying. "KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
"That was too easy," Yashiitomo ranted. Kaoru became outraged. "SHUT UP!!!!" she yelled attacking him. "SAANGAN KUNJINKEN!!!!" Yashiitomo was knocked out and stunned temporarily and Kaoru staggered over to where Kenshin was laying. "Kenshin! Talk to me are you alright?!" she cried falling to her knees.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine..." he said weakly sitting up. She threw her arms around him. "What were you thinking?! That assault could've killed you!" Kenshin wound an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But how was he able to do that?"  
  
"I don't know where or how he learned to do that. But somehow I saw it coming. Stay down, I'll handle this." Kenshin didn't want to. "It's okay Kaoru, I want to help. I'm fine, just have a few scratches."  
  
"Just a few scratches??? Look at yourself! You just got assaulted with your own attack not to mention the most powerful one, and you say it's just a few scratches?!"  
  
"S-Sorry!" Kenshin uttered. "Ugh...that does it, no more games!" Kaoru turned to see Yashiitomo standing up. 'I knew that wouldn't hold him for long.' "It's time I finished this!" he yelled get ready to attack. Kaoru picked up her katana and went to face him. "I agree with you." Yashiitomo charged but instead of attacking Kaoru, like she expected he turned at the last moment and aimed for Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin was hit. "KENSHIN!"  
  
"I'm fine." Kenshin said in a choky voice though it did take its toll on him. Kaoru's eyes glazed. "That does it!!!!" She charged at Yashiitomo who didn't have time to think twice about it. "MANUKIKEMEN!!!!"  
  
"Arrrgh!!!!!!" he bellowed falling over, but got up still. 'What happened? All of a sudden she got stronger and quicker than before. She must be coming blinded by rage. This is good, that means she won't be able to think twice before she attacks and her skill will drop. But on the other hand, her power will increase greatly and even though she will be overwhelmed by it, I will fall victim to it as well. I have to be careful.'  
  
Kenshin saw the change in her as well. 'What's happening to her?'  
  
"You leave Kenshin alone...' she growled, her eyes lighting up in a fiery red. Kenshin gasped. 'That's not Kaoru's usual voice! Could it be that...masaka! The youkai in her is emerging!'  
  
"You're turning into a youkai I see," Yashiitomo uttered. "No matter, even if you kill me the demon side of you is emerging and you shall be devoured by the youkai!" 'No...' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Just shut up!!!!!" Kaoru hissed. "Don't provoke me any further, OR I SWEAR I'LL BREAK EVERYTHING IN MY PATH!!!!" Kenshin watched her with tears in his eyes. 'This is the only way, otherwise I'll lose her to the youkai...' He raised his sakabatou. 'Kaoru...forgive me...'  
  
"SOU RYU SEN!!!!!" Rocks flew everywhere and closed in on Kaoru. Surprised, she lost balance and came in contact with the ground.  
  
**********************************  
  
How was it? Bad? Tell me ^_^ Hey, I could've stopped sooner. Just kidding, please R/R and thank you!!!! 


	11. Alone

Konnichiwa, everyone! ^_^ I've seen the reviews you sent me, you guys are the best! I haven't always been working on these though because I spent long hours working on something special. It's a shame I won't be able to post it here because it's a download file, and my god it's taking forever to make! -_- I've been working on it since the last month of summer and it's STILL not finished! Well I suppose that is because it has to do with this story. My brother's friend has this really cool program that's the same as mine [it was called 'CG' or...something like that ^^;] that he taught me to use. It's the same program that was used to create movie clips like ones from RK and ones you can make yourself. I'm attempting to turn this story into something people can watch but...it's difficult so it takes forever and I don't know how I'm going to finish it -_-. Please wish me luck on it it's taking a toll on me, it really is. This chapter is very short just warning you. Waterflash, how do you like your story so far? Hope it was something you had in mind ^_^! To everyone else, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kaoru, shocked by the attack lost her balance and came in contact with the ground. Yashiitomo was laughing his head off. My attack on you must have caused you to lose your mind, either that or you arm is very pathetic!!!" Kenshin glared at but ignored him and staggered over to where Kaoru was lying, motionless. She weakly opened her eyes and traumatized as she was, smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm okay..." she uttered feeling him lift her in his arms and holding her tightly against him. "I'm sorry Kaoru...hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do, demo, you were losing your control and I knew you didn't want that, neither did I..." Tears that threatened to spill for sometime finally found their way down his face and fell onto Kaoru's gashed one. "I almost lost you..." his tears made her wound sting slightly, but she ignored it.  
  
"You meant well Kenshin. You didn't do anything wrong, so don't be sorry..." she said softly, trying to sooth him. "Thank you for...saving me, again..." Kenshin smiled back at her and hugged her tightly once more.  
  
"Hey! This isn't a date! Quit your smooching this is a battle!!!!" Yashiitomo bellowed charging at them. Kenshin acted quickly and picked Kaoru up, leaping out of attack range. "You really did it this time," Kenshin hissed setting Kaoru on her feet. Kaoru stood firm beside him. "We'll fight him together." Kenshin looked over at her and smiled. "Hai...together."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Oi, kitsune! Where are you?" Sano called exploring the clinic. Megumi should be done with her work shifts now. He found her cleaning up in one of the patients rooms. She looked over and gave him a snippety look. Although on the inside, she was glad to see him. "What do you want tori atama?"  
  
[On the way to the dojo]  
  
"Tonight? I have no plans," Megumi said watching the road but eying Sano now and then. Sano grinned. "Really now, then why don't we-"  
  
"No. I'm too busy," Megumi said quickly already knowing where this conversation was headed. Sano was puzzled. "But didn't you just say you had no plans?"  
  
"I still have to look after the dojo, we all do. I don't have time for this," she said continuing to walk towards the dojo. Sano's pace slowed. "Alright, I understand," he said softly. Megumi sighed. "I'll go on one condition." His head jerked up.  
  
"I get to pick where we eat, and I am NOT paying this time!" Sano grinned again. "It's a deal, don't worry I'll pay it!" Megumi turned away so he wouldn't catch her smile. She suddenly felt him behind her. "I'm so glad. You're finally succumbing to my charm and good looks." She immediately flung him across the street and stomped off.  
  
"FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Sano got up quickly. "Maa maa I was just fooling around!" he chuckled and went after her.  
  
"You sure have a short fuse." She glared at him.  
  
"AND YOU ALWAYS CROSS THE LINE!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Uhn..." Kaoru got up groggily. That was the fourth time she was caught off guard. Yashiitomo seemed to have the upper hand with her and Kenshin injured. Kenshin seemed to be in worse shape. Having been assaulted by his own attack, he had deep wounds all over and a while ago he got a couple more. The wound that streaked across Kaoru's face still bled freely. 'I have to help Kenshin. He's in no shape do last on his own.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Heh, even with two of you I am still outmatching you both," Yashiitomo laughed. He too had some pretty good wounds but he was in a little better shape than they were. A little.  
  
"Let's finish this!" He first attempted to attack Kenshin with his Sangan Tetsou wind attack. Kaoru panicked. 'If Kenshin gets hit by that he's in trouble!' She quickly took action. "KENSHIN WATCH OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru ran in front of him and attempted to shield him, blocking all the oncoming transparent wind blades. But there were many and she missed a few earning some deep gashes on her body. "Uh...uhn.." She fell to her knees.  
  
"KAORU!!!!" Kenshin caught her just as she was about to collapse. "Kaoru, speak to me!!!!"  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he cried holding her tightly against his chest. "I thought that...you were gone for sure. I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered returning the embrace weakly.  
  
"Come on this is dragging!" Yashiitomo grumbled getting into an attack stance again. Kenshin's eyes were flecked amber again. 'Oh that's it!'  
  
"I'm okay Kenshin, we still have a battle to finish," Kaoru snapped him out of his demeanor. "No Kaoru," he whispered tightening his hold. "Just stay down for now."  
  
"But Kenshin," Kaoru reasoned. "I don't want to just sit here while you're fighting."  
  
"Kaoru," he said softly kissing her on her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I think I wanna do this alone."  
  
*************************************************  
  
*Trips* Hey, uhm...gotta keep running, I've got angry people on my tail! So um, just thank you for reading. Waterflash I hope you liked your story so far, I'm working hard on it ^_^. Thank you guys read and review if you can! *turns around* stay away! Noooo! *Gets trampled* 


	12. No Matter What

Sorry for the looooong update guys! I appreciate the feedback you sent me, never saw it coming. ^_^ Well this is what you all were waiting for so here it is, hope ya like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own RK blah blah blah, you know the rest.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kaoru sat there, surprised by what Kenshin just said. He bothered her all this time saying that he wanted to fight with her, be by her side, and now that they are, he decides to take over and do it alone? Maybe this was why he was so desperate to come with her, was that really why?  
  
"Is this why you came with me, hoping I'd let you do it alone like you always do?" Kaoru asked softly, her eyes cast downward, hidden by her bangs. Kenshin's eyes widened and he shook his head, resting both his hands on her shoulders. "Of course not, I wouldn't lie to you like that," he said embracing her softly. "Please try to understand, it's hard to explain but I wanted to protect you, I really want to, do you get it? I wanted to protect you with my life, I swore I would and I want to keep my word." Kaoru pulled an arm length away and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"You'd better not get yourself killed out there," she muttered under her breath. Unexpectedly, Kenshin pressed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply. "I won't." He slowly got up and positioned himself in front of Kaoru, shielding her.  
  
"You want to fight, then it's with me," Kenshin said drawing his sakabatou once more. Yashiitomo grunted. "I don't really have time for you since my issue is with the girl, demo, I suppose you leave me with no choice," he hissed launching the first attack. It was another Ryoku Tetsou. Kenshin quickly blocked and countered it. "RYU-TSUI-SEN!!!"  
  
But do to Kenshin's injuries, he wasn't as accurate and it only grazed Yashiitomo. "What's the matter? Lost you train of thought?" He teased, attempting to provoke him. Kenshin ignored his rantings and positioned himself again.  
  
Kaoru watched them fight, she could tell Kenshin was at a disadvantage do to his condition. 'I'm not going to sit here and watch the whole time.' She thought to herself.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Misao was pacing back and forth. Kenshin and Kaoru had been gone for a long time and she was worried. "Aoshi, I'm worried about Kaoru-chan and Himura. Do you think we should look for them?" she asked anxiously. Aoshi sat there eating slowly.  
  
"We should best wait for them to return, they may not come for awhile or so, demo, something tells me they wouldn't want us looking for them."  
  
"Why not?" Misao asked sitting in front of him. "They've been gone since forever, and the others back in Tokyo are probably worried about them!"  
  
"You got that right." Another voice came out of nowhere. Misao turned and her eyes widened.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kenshin took one hit after another. Kaoru watched hopelessly tears running from her red eyes. Yashiitomo was not in very good shape either but he still had the upper hand. Kenshin looked like he was barely able to stand up.  
  
'Kenshin!' Kaoru gasped in her mind. Suddenly, Kenshin dropped his sword and fell to his knees, breathing hard and exhausted. Kaoru panicked.  
  
"Well, looks like your out of energy," Yashiitomo snickered and raised his sword, ready to unleash another attack. "Time to finish you off!!!!!" He sent another gust of wind like blades, almost transparent in Kenshin's direction. He thought he was done for. 'Kaoru...I'm sorry...' Suddenly, he felt Kaoru pull him in front of her, her back shielding him from the attack. She flinched and her body tensed when the attack came in contact with her body, penetrating her clothing and her flesh.  
  
"KAORU!!!!!"  
  
Yashiitomo laughed. "Well well, looks like I can finish you both off right here." Kaoru fell forward into Kenshin's arms, bleeding profusely. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Please, talk to me!!!" Kenshin begged shaking her gently. She didn't respond. Kenshin cried out hugging her close. Then he heard Yashiitomo snicker and his eyes went complete amber. "You'll pay for this..." he hissed lifting his head up to face him.  
  
"Bastard...YOU KILLED HER!!!!!" Yashiitomo merely smiled. "I don't see why you are so hung up over that bitch," he said. "She was nothing but a-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!!!!!" Kenshin roared swinging his sword in Yashiitomo's direction, hitting him right on the nose. Stunned, Yashiitomo staggered away bolding his face and spitting out blood. Kenshin's eyes were full amber now. "DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!!!!!" They were just about to charge each other when something red and curved, like a razor went straight for Yashiitomo, just barely missing him. [Yes, it's like that attack from Inuyasha. Stupid, but I couldn't help myself ^^;]  
  
Kenshin's eyes changed again as he turned around to see Kaoru standing, her hand covered in blood and her other one grasping her katana. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. "I've had enough of you Yashiitomo," she hissed, "If you wanna fight, THEN COME AND GET ME!!!" She lifted her head and glared at him. Kenshin stared at her, shocked. This wasn't the Kaoru he knew. Her voice sounded so different, not the usual friendly tone she usually had. Her voice was emotionless and venom dripped with each word. Her eyes were glowing the color of blood and she had a look of death in her eyes. "Kaoru..."  
  
"She's been overpowered. The youkai has taken control of her," Yashiitomo uttered. Although he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was shaken by Kaoru's appearance. "Fine then, I'll take you on!!!!" he sent the wind-like blades at her but she dodged them quickly jumping high into the air. "SANGAN TETSOU!!!" she came down at him, bringing her katana down on his shoulder and then his stomach, sending him crashing through the trees. She landed on the ground looking in the direction she had flung him. She laughed bitterly. "Yashiitomo, I enjoyed that."  
  
Kenshin stood, rooted to the spot. What happened to her? "K-Kaoru... what happened to you?" he whispered, feeling tears flow down his cheeks once more.  
  
Kaoru stared at her bloodied hand. 'What's going on with me? I feel this sudden need to fight more, but why?' She kept looking around the area, her blood covered hand trembling slightly. She stiffened when she felt Kenshin advance towards her.  
  
"Kaoru," he whispered extending a hand towards her, about to touch her. Kaoru quickly jumped back. "Stay away from me..." she said sternly. Kenshin let his hand all, hurt evident in his eyes. Kaoru backed away again, Kenshin was shocked to see a small tear fall from her bloodshot eyes. "Don't come near me. You don't know what I might do next..." she whispered sternly once again. Kenshin ignored her words and walked straight up to her, looking her in the eyes. Kaoru stood there and blinked. Suddenly Kenshin raised his hand and swiftly whacked her over the head. "Whaa?!" she keeled over and fell backward on her back. She sat up, rubbing the spot where he'd hit her, and glared at him. "What was THAT for?!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
Kenshin didn't answer; rather he just stared at her. Her eyes had gone from red back to that friendly sapphire color she always had and her voice was back to normal. Kaoru was back. Kenshin kneeled so they were eye level and threw his arms around her, hugging her fiercely and nearly knocking her over. "Thank god you're back!!!" he cried hiding his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. Kaoru felt them soak through her stained kimono. She didn't know what this was about but she returned the embrace trying to calm him.  
  
"Kenshin, what's going on? What do you mean?" Kenshin realized she didn't remember what happened when she lost control. Kaoru looked around, she saw the blood on her hands and the damage around her, blood covered the ground and some of the trees. Even a few trees were knocked over. But what Kaoru was staring at was the blood. She stood up, her gaze transfixed on the mess of blood.  
  
"Did...did I do this?" she whispered in horror. Kenshin saw the look of guilt in her eyes and tears rolled down her face. "I can't believe I...what have I turned into," she cried looking and her blood covered hand and shaking all over. Kenshin pulled her into another embrace, pressing her close to him. "Ssshhh," he whispered kissing her on the forehead. "It wasn't your fault Kaoru..."  
  
"How can you possibly stand being near me after what I did?" Kaoru said sadly, turning away from him. "I don't deserve being with you anymore..."  
  
"Kaoru, shut up!" Kenshin said pulling her back to him, surprising her. "Kaoru...you didn't do it on purpose. Of course I still love you. My feelings haven't and won't ever change."  
  
"How can you? I don't understand."  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin spoke softly pressing his forehead against hers. "You know all the terrible things I've done and yet you still loved and cared for me. Can you honestly think I can just stop loving the one person I truly love?" Kaoru didn't know what to say except hide her head in his chest so he wouldn't see her cry. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug gently stroking her hair. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear, kissing her atop her head. "I always will..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? I like waffy chapters don't you? Please tell me what you think, I love reading your comments! And if any of you want me to read your stories just let me know and I'd be happy to ^_^ Thank you so much those of you who have reviewed, if any of you have AOL IM me, I'd like to get acquainted with everyone! [AOL name: kami Himura] Thanks again! 


	13. Together Again

Did I really not post a new chapter for this long? -_- Wow sorry about that, my typing program went wacko and it took me forever to reinstall so I apologize for that. But I got it up and running now so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or....this is such a drag...but you all know what's coming ne?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"We're almost there right?" Kaoru asked after about half an hour of walking. "I mean I'm doing fine here, demo, you're a mess and you need to get those wounds cleaned." Kenshin turned and smiled at her concern.  
  
"I'll be fine Kaoru, we're almost there. You don't have to worry about sessha d-"  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE 'SESSHA' THING?!" she exploded.  
  
"Oro!!!!"  
  
Letting her calm down they resumed walking. 'I thought I had that sorted out already, demo, I guess it slipped.' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could make Kaoru out. She was right, they were both a mess. Kenshin had some pretty sizable wounds so no wonder she was worried, but Kenshin could see that her clothes were almost completely covered in bloodstains. The long diagonal gash would definitely leave a scar as well. Kenshin for some reason felt guilty that Kaoru would have to carry a scar like he does, clear across her face the rest of her life. Since her battle, they didn't find Yashiitomo and had no idea where he might be.  
  
"Kaoru, you're wounds don't hurt much do they?" Kenshin asked after looking her over. Kaoru looked over her clothing as well.  
  
"Oh these? Trust me, you don't have to worry about it they're probably healing already by now," she said. "Remember what I told you earlier?" Kenshin nodded, relieved that she was going to recover nicely.  
  
Having finally reached Misao's place they quietly slid the shoji open. "Hello?" Kaoru called upon entering. "Misao? Hey I'm back!"  
  
Next thing she heard was screaming and Misao tackled her, causing her to fall over. "Where have you been?! I was worried sick about you!" she cried hugging her. Kaoru returned the embrace. "It's a long story." Kenshin was about to say more when he spotted three familiar people appear.  
  
"Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko?" he queried. Kaoru spun around. "Nani?!" Once again, Kaoru was run all over by the three of them.  
  
"You were gone for so long!!!"  
  
"Jeez Jou-chan, you worried everyone!"  
  
"How on earth did you and Ken-san get all those injuries?!" Kenshin and Kaoru were overloaded with more questions than they could put up with.  
  
"Maa maa, Kaoru is tired and she needs to have her injuries cleaned."  
  
"What about you?" Kaoru insisted. "You're in worse shape than I am!" Kenshin, being Kenshin, declined politely and coaxed Megumi into looking at her first.  
  
While Megumi got her instruments out, Kaoru loosened her bloodied clothes so she could look her over.  
  
"Judging by all this blood, your wounds don't appear too bad, so where did it all come from and how could your clothes be so badly torn?" Megumi asked putting away her tools. "They don't even need stitches." She looked at the stains. "These bloodstains are a little dark too." Kaoru changed into a clean yukata. "I'll be fine, Kenshin however always finds away to get more wounds than me. He always risks his life for me and ends up putting the entire battle on his shoulders. I'm worried he might get himself killed."  
  
"Hai, I'll have to agree with you on that. Demo, judging by these bloodstains and the way your wounds are, not to mention color, this doesn't make any sense. There could be something seriously wrong here," Megumi interjected. Kaoru sweat-dropped. She had forgotten Megumi and the other two had no idea about her blood type. "I'll explain some other time."  
  
***************************************************  
  
When Megumi exited Kaoru's room, Kenshin was already there pacing back and forth. "Was she alright?" Kenshin asked anxiously when she had closed the door to Kaoru's room. Megumi rolled her eyes. "My goodness Kaoru was right, you worry too much," she sighed. "Kaoru is just fine Ken-san." Relieved he was about to enter her room when Megumi pulled him aside.  
  
"I don't think so," she muttered. "I still have to check your injuries too you know."  
  
"Ara, sessha is just fine Megumi-dono. Sessha would like to-"  
  
"Kaoru's orders so don't argue, got that?" she retorted, "Your wounds are obviously serious and I need to look at them." And it was apparent there was no changing of minds. Kenshin sighed. "Hai hai, if that is what Kaoru wants."  
  
After Megumi had finished examining him, they both went to the living room where Kaoru was talking with everyone else, especially Yahiko and Sano, who wanted to catch up on things. He and Kaoru had the usual argument about whether or not Yahiko was a little kid or if Kaoru was an ugly old hag, the usual. Megumi, even though she loved Sano felt like torturing Kaoru for worrying them and did her flirting routine with Kenshin, which surprisingly, Kaoru did her best to ignore and only regarded her with a glare. Kenshin didn't struggle as hard, just to make sure his wounds wouldn't reopen, but that was enough. Afterwards everyone went to their own rooms for the night.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kenshin wasn't sleepy; he just sat on his futon staring out the window. 'Is it over now?' he thought. Did their battle finally end? Could they go back to the way things were and return to Tokyo? Somehow he felt that things were not over yet. He felt Yashiitomo was still out there somewhere, wanting to take her life. His eyes displayed small traces of amber. 'I'll sock anyone who tries that...' he thought.  
  
He lay on his futon and stared at the ceiling. Sleep just wasn't coming. Unconsciously, he raised his hand to his scarred cheek. Tomoe entered his mind. Part of him still felt guilty about what he had done and it will probably always be there, but he knew that was in his past. 'You don't need to worry about me Tomoe...' he thought, 'I am at peace, everything is fine...' Then he heard a noise come from the room next to his.  
  
Getting up, he slid the shoji open and tiptoed closer. Yep, they were coming from Kaoru's room. Inching closer, he was about to knock when...  
  
"You can come in Kenshin," Kaoru said through the closed door. She heard Kenshin 'oro' and giggled softly when he opened the door. "How did you know it was me?" Kenshin asked bewilderedly. Kaoru laughed. "I just knew that's all."  
  
Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had her katana in hand...and it was flipped with blood on the bladed side. Kaoru noted the concern on his face. "Doushite?"  
  
"Why is there blood on your katana? And why is it flipped?" he asked anxiously. Kaoru lifted it up. "Oh this? I was testing something," she explained and lifted her katana to her left arm. Kenshin was puzzled at first...until she slashed at it creating a cut.  
  
"Kaoru wha-!!!"  
  
"Shhhh," she whispered, "It's okay, look." Within a few minutes, the wound healed. Kenshin's eyes widened at seeing this. "How did you..."  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain," she said scratching her head. "Demo, this is why my injuries never really bothered me." Kenshin smiled at her, "That is good that you can heal quickly de gozaru yo," he said. Kaoru giggled. "I think you need it more than I do, you always find a way to get seriously hurt. It scares me because I'm afraid that one day you'll get yourself killed..." tears seeped out of her eyes. Kenshin pulled her to him in his attempts to calm her down. "Shhh, it's okay..." he whispered holding her tightly and pressing a kiss atop her head. "I promise I'm not going to leave you, not ever."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*sighs* That's it for this chapter. Did you like it? I like it when Kenshin is so nice to her, if only my former boyfriend was like that...lol, anyhow, thanks for reading and leave a review if you have the time ^^ If there are any comments or suggestions you want to tell me personally, IM me and I will be happy to listen! 


	14. Betrayal?

Chapter 14  
  
Not out of luck  
  
"Dammit Kenshin!! Get off me!!" Kaoru screamed shoving him off. Kenshin went oroing out the door and face into a wall. Sano was just walking by when he saw and heard what had just happened. "Yo, Kenshin. Daijobou ka?"  
  
"Daijobou," he squeaked sliding to the floor.  
  
"Did you try to seduce Kaoru again?"  
  
"Nani? Sessha never tried to seduce Kaoru-dono de gozaru yo. We just fell asleep together."  
  
"Yeah and you drooled all over me!!!!" Kaoru screamed from the bedroom. Sano sighed, "You two can be a very strange pair..."  
  
"Shut up Sano," Kenshin and Kaoru both said.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Then Sano remembered. "Oh yeah, the kitsune said she wanted you to stop by so she check on you two sometime this afternoon. So be sure not to forget."  
  
"Hai hai," they both said again.  
  
When Kaoru had gotten dressed into her training uniform she emerged from the room to find Kenshin in the same spot only standing this time. He turned to her when she had come out. "Kaoru, I'm going to go fishing today. I probably won't be back until a little before Megumi expects us. If I don't get here on time, just go without me okay?"  
  
"Iya Kenshin, I'll wait for you," Kaoru insisted.  
  
"Daijobou, you can go-"  
  
"I already said no okay?!"  
  
"Oro, h-hai!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and smiled lightly at the retreating rurouni. 'He'll never change...always so stubborn...'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Ha! You missed again slowpoke!" Kaoru said when Yahiko attempted yet another vain assault. "Mou, you have been slacking off haven't you?"  
  
"I have not!" Yahiko retorted. "It's just you've already been in real battles, and you haven't improved very much either busu!"  
  
"Watch your mouth kid or I'll really go hard at you!!" They went at this for about 20 minutes.  
  
Yahiko managed to block a direct hit. "You got lucky Yahiko."  
  
"Are you saying that was a fluke?!"  
  
Suddenly Kaoru's eyes began to glow. Yahiko stopped. "Kaoru? What's up with your eyes?" Kaoru immediately shook her head. "What?"  
  
"Your eyes, they were turning red." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "It's nothing Yahiko, why don't we take a break from our training now."  
  
"So soon?" Yahiko asked puzzled. Kaoru feigned a smile. "I just need a break, those last battles have taken a toll on me and Kenshin and we're still recovering." Kaoru didn't feel it was right to let Yahiko and the others see this.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Kaoru went to the back and threw some cold water over her face. 'This is starting to happen to me a lot. I have to find some way to control it. Demo, how?' She sat on the porch staring at the cloudless blue sky. 'How long will this last? We must have been in Kyoto for some time in order to Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi to come chasing after us.' Then it hit her.  
  
'And Yashiitomo! Whatever happened to him?' She tried to remember what happened in her recent battle with him but anything after Kenshin got hurt was juts a blur. 'Maybe we finally won.' Then she tensed. 'Or maybe not...' She ran to her room and grabbed her katana. 'He's close by. I know it.'  
  
Kaoru wove through the crowd to get to the forest. 'Can't we ever get a break? This guy never gives up!' She suddenly caught the stench of blood. Her heart pounded. Then it became more vague. 'KENSHIN?!' She was right. That was Kenshin's blood.  
  
"Looking for me?" Came a venomous voice. "Kaoru gasped to find Kenshin come stumbling out of the bushes. He covered with blood.  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
"K-Kaoru..." he uttered falling into her arms. "He caught me off-guard..."  
  
"Don't talk Kenshin," she said softly, her eyes growing wet. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Simple, I thought if I attacked him you would come after me," he said roughly. "And apparently my plan worked. Now I can finish you and your friend off for what you did to me."  
  
"NOT NOW YOU BASTARD!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll give you until tomorrow night. And you MUST come alone. Otherwise I'll attack that house of yours and everyone in it as well as whoever is with you." Kaoru glared at him through fire-red eyes. "Very well."  
  
"You swear to that?"  
  
"H-Hai," she said through gritted teeth. "Now get lost." She turned her attention to Kenshin. He was already unconscious and bleeding profusely. "Kenshin hang on! I'll get you to Megumi's clinic!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Megumi was surprised to see Kaoru in early. "Kaoru, why are you-WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" she cried seeing Kenshin and the state he was in. Kaoru shook her head. "I'll explain that later, just help him please!" Megumi understood. "Hai, get him in here, demo, I'm going to need your help."  
  
Megumi removed Kenshin's shredded gi to examine the injuries. "These look bad. I'm going to need to stitch these up. You need to hold him down, this will hurt." Kaoru nodded.  
  
Kenshin screamed out when Megumi attempted to close his wounds and Kaoru did her best to hold him down, but the looks on his face...Kaoru could tell he was in so much pain...  
  
"Please Kenshin hang on," she begged tears falling out of her eyes onto his face. "I know it hurts, demo, please...I need you..."  
  
After nearly two hours Megumi fell back. "I did my best," she said. "But he has lost so much blood. And his wounds are really critical."  
  
"W-What does that mean?" Kaoru asked in horror.  
  
"I don't know if he'll make it."  
  
******************************************************** Bad spot, I know. But that's the fun of it don't you think?  
  
Oh come one now, it wasn't like I've never been in a cliffhanger.  
  
Oh fine, be that way.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kaoru gasped.  
  
"He needs blood, but I don't know where to get any. Blood transfusions haven't been used yet, and I don't know how to-"  
  
"I'll give him my blood," Kaoru said. Megumi stared at her in disbelief. "Kaoru, but you don't know if-"  
  
"It's the only way. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She quickly drew her katana and flipped it. Kaoru closed her eyes tight and reopened them. They were red and glowing. Quickly she sliced her arm creating a cut. Megumi gasped, "Kaoru, your blood is..."  
  
"I know," she said. Gently, she lifted Kenshin's arm. Luckily there was already an open cut on it. She brought her cut arm to his and joined the two. Megumi saw Kaoru eyes flash a darker red and she flinched I pain, shutting her eyes tight. When she brought her wrist away, her wound was completely healed as was Kenshin's. The color started returning to his face. Megumi couldn't believe it. "How did you do that?"  
  
"There's...just something in my blood," Kaoru smiled to herself. 'Kenshin's wounds should be able to heal as well as mine now.' She became serious. 'However, my power was cut in half. I won't be able to do as well as I did before. But I don't care, Kenshin is safe, that is what matters.'  
  
"I've got to hand it to you tanuki, you're a tough one," Megumi said. "It looks like Kenshin is recovering already."  
  
"That's a relief," Kaoru sighed. She began to waver a little bit. "Kaoru, daijobou?" Megumi asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy from earlier," Kaoru replied trying to smile, but she was too tired.  
  
"You need to rest," Megumi said, "Come on, I have a place where you can sleep for now."  
  
"What about Kenshin?"  
  
"I'll watch him till he comes to," Megumi offered. Kaoru smiled and then, just for the fun of it said, "I don't know if I can trust you Megumi-san. Remember what happened those OTHER times?" Megumi grunted. "Oh fine I promise I won't DO anything to him okay? Just go rest now before Kenshin wakes up and starts fussing over you."  
  
Kaoru smiled before leaving to go rest.  
  
****************************************************** Okay are you satisfied now? My goodness...^^ Joking joking. I decided to have something happen to Kenshin because I was sure some of you [me included] were getting tired of things having to happen to Kaoru all the time. So I hope this one was a bit more different ^_^. 


	15. Revealing the heart, Kenshin breaks!

New chapter! Oh for heaven's sake just read it, my AN's are probably annoying. You don't wanna hear this anymore than I wanna write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, don't sue me, you guys must have this memorized by now.  
  
Chapter 15 [I'm warning you it may be messed up because I was crying my eyes out when I wrote it]  
  
When Kenshin Broke...  
  
"U...uhn...ow..." Kenshin muttered opening his eyes painfully. The sunlight was too bright. "Where am I?" He sat up. "My wounds are bandaged."  
  
"So, you're finally up," Megumi said leaning against the doorframe, "you've been out all night and most of the day."  
  
Kenshin turned around. "Megumi-dono? How did sessha get here to your clinic?"  
  
"Kaoru-san had carried you here. You were in pretty bad shape," Megumi said eyeing him. "Did you go off and pick another fight?" Kenshin shook his head. "I was fishing and that guy ambushed me." He looked around. "Oro? Where is Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"She waited for you as long as she could. Demo, she said she had to go on an errand and asked me to watch you until you came to."  
  
"What kind of errand?"  
  
"I didn't ask. Was I suppose to?"  
  
Kenshin thought for a minute. 'She probably is training with Yahiko. He wanted to catch up on things.' "Arigatou for taking care of me Megumi-dono. Sessha is sorry for all the trouble." Megumi rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
"It was no problem Ken-san, demo it's Kaoru whom you should be thanking. She was incredible, I've never seen anyone do a blood transfusion like that."  
  
"Oro?! What does that mean?" Kenshin asked bewilderedly. "I never heard of it."  
  
"Kaoru gave you some of her own blood in order to save you," Megumi said. "She's a pretty tough girl, more than I gave her credit for."  
  
"Arigatou for everything Megumi-dono. Sessha needs to be going now de gozaru yo." He bowed lightly before taking off. Megumi sighed. 'Those two...they've been through so much...I hope they'll be okay...'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kaoru blankly stared out the window of the training room. 'I don't have very long...it's already noon...' she looked over at her katana leaning against the wall. 'Can I really do it this time? Like this?' tears of guilt spilled from her now lavender eyes, they were really close to Kenshin's eye- color. 'I had promised Kenshin we would do this together...why did it have to be like this?' More tears came. 'What am I suppose to say to him?' Suddenly she heard the door open.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Kenshin called out. Kaoru quickly wiped her tears and fixed herself up. She had really become a mess. "I'm over here Kenshin," she called out weakly. Kenshin perked up as he ran into the training room. Kaoru was about to open the door when something, or someone came running like mad and tackled her.  
  
"WHAAA?!" she said losing her balance. She looked up to see a very flustered but relieved Kenshin staring down at her. "Gomen nasai, sessha just..."  
  
"You're using the 'sessha' again," Kaoru said glaring at him.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked getting up and dusting herself off.  
  
"I'm doing fine." He looked over at her. "Did...you really give up some of your blood for me?" Kaoru stiffened and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, so you know about that." Kenshin then noticed her eyes. Except for being a little lighter they would've matched his own. He didn't remember seeing that color in her eyes before. Did it have something to do with what they were talking about.  
  
"so you really did then?" Kaoru gave him a smile. "Yeah, demo it was noth-" she couldn't finish. She was entangled in Kenshin's arms. "Gomen nasai Kaoru...you didn't have to do that for me..."  
  
"You idiot..." she murmured against his shoulder. "It was no big deal, I would've given up more than that for you..."  
  
"Ooooooh Kenshin and Kaoru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" They both spun around to see Yahiko chanting and Sano just standing there smirking at them. "Teme na?!" Kaoru fumed, "HORA! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!!!" Kaoru did her best to act like her normal self so her eyes wouldn't reveal anything. Kenshin just stood there like he normally did, not interfering with their usual game of 'tag'. Still, deep down, he felt something was going to happen. The question was...is it going to be a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That night Kaoru lay awake, crying quietly. 'I can't believe I'm really going to do this...I'm betraying Kenshin, breaking the promise I made with him...' She got up quietly. 'Well, it's now or never, if I don't get going everyone here will be in trouble. She picked up her katana and as quietly as possible crept out of her room, into the hallway, and outside.  
  
She kept running through the forest. 'Dammit, Yashiitomo never said exactly when or where to meet him for this!' She stopped in a small grass clearing under a tree. 'Where am I supposed to go?' Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. She was about to cry out when whoever it was turned her to face him. She gasped, "Kenshin?! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that..." he said his eyes hidden under his bangs. "You're out here and you were planning to fight him weren't you...and without me..."  
  
"Kenshin, you're still hurt. And he told me to come here alone or he'll kill all of you."  
  
"You promised me..." Finally Kaoru was unable to hold it in. "You think I wanted to do this?! This was very hard for me. And how can you be saying this when you always left me alone in Tokyo before?! You always left me even though you knew...you didn't think that was painful Kenshin?!"  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the tree.  
  
"That's it Kaoru, I can't take this anymore!!!!" he said angrily and painfully at the same time. Kaoru was frozen stiff, taken back by his sudden outburst. Kenshin's eyes burned through hers.  
  
"How hard-headed are you, do you actually think that you're the only who was pained by that?!" Kaoru just looked at him through tear-filled eyes. 'Kenshin...doushite?'  
  
"Don't you get it?" he cried, "Soushite, I was just as sad and lonely as you were!!!" He let his hands fall and he looked at the ground. Tears began to flood out of his eyes and he sobbed painfully. Kaoru gasped at him. 'K- Kenshin...crying, like this?!' He gaze went back to her, tears still falling out, sobs racking his body.  
  
"When we are separated...I'm the one unable to deal with it!!!" Kaoru sank to her knees, taken completely by surprise at him opening up fully to her. His emotions could no longer be contained, and he was breaking, right here in front of her.  
  
"The last time we were apart... back when I was in Kyoto fighting Shishio..." he went on, sinking eye level with her, "I was so lonely! I didn't think I was going to make it...demo, then I heard your voice, and I was sure I could get through this, because...I knew you were there waiting for me...that was what I thought..."  
  
'All this time...he was feeling like that?' Kaoru said mentally, almost unable to believe her ears. Kenshin again regarded her through tear-filled eyes. "So how...even after what had happened while we were here, and all those other times...HOW CAN YOU THINK I NEVER MISSED YOU?!"  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Please... I'm so scared...tell me, I need to know," he sobbed letting himself fall into her arms, "tell me...that everything will be okay..." Kaoru embraced him tightly; crying silently, while he kept his face hidden in her neck, his hands going behind her and clutching the back fabric of her yukata.  
  
'Kenshin...gomen nasai...honto ni...I never thought about your feelings...how you felt...' she felt her heart constrict looking down at him, crying into her neck and clinging to her like a frightened child.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
Kaoru rested her head atop his, stroking his hair with one hand, the other wound around his back, doing her best to let him know she was there. 'What should I do now? I can't think anymore...' She continued to stroke his hair while he clung to her tighter.  
  
'What should I do?'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*cries uncontrollably* I can't even talk...*hic* don't ask me why it turned out like this, I don't really know... I wrote this part for you Waterflash, I kinda related to myself, how thick-headed I was, not really thinking, and how you always knocked some sense into me ^^. And plus, Kaoru was being hard headed throughout this fic saying about how she was left alone and all that, so I made her understand that Kenshin must have felt bad about that too. Okay everyone, you guys know the rest. 


End file.
